Speak For Her
by Ukeire
Summary: Sasuke said, "After I met her crazy sister and her family, after they spoke about her, after all that crap, I fell in love with her." Too bad Haruno Sakura was dead. SS/Saku centric
1. Sakura

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

It happened very simply: Tsunade opened the door after removing her blood-stained gloves, then said, "Haruno Sakura- age 18. Time of death:" she choked out, a single tear making it's way down her face pale face, "9:19 p.m."

Coincidently, in 24 hr time, it would be 21:19, or the same letters that stood for so many things: US.

It could stand for the literal term, US, or what she wanted them to be. Us, meaning inferring them as one group. One soul. One family.

It could also mean his initials: US. Uchiha Sasuke. Her first, and probably **only** love. He choked at the mere thought of this. He looked up, thinking _You planned this, didn't you?_ he chuckled, knowing he wouldn't get an answer from his coral haired team mate.

But what hurt the most, was the last thing it could mean: US, standing for Uchiha Sakura. A name he would have proudly given to her. He put his head down, and continued to cry away what pride he had left.

-----------------------------------------//

Haruno Sakura. Died on a mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, succeeding at that fatal price. ANBU captain, also head medic, she brought along only two people for the long, suicidal journey: her former Jounin sensei, Kakashi- age 32, and her also former team mate and fellow ANBU captain, Uzumaki Naruto- age 18. The only pieces left of the famous Team Seven, the team once so glorious and dysfunctional.

According to the 32 year old man, who was tearing at the time, we quote, "_The destination was far, dangerous. Many wild animals, released at the death of the Snake Sanin, Orochimaru, roamed the land, not to mention rogue ninjas. It took weeks just to past two small forests, and a meadow._

_The first hideout we searched was a mere copy of what the other two saw at 15. It was filled with more experiments, thus more killing._

_We traveled to Rice Country, only to find another abandoned hideout of remains of Oto (Sound), and more experiments. But as Haruno san pointed out, I quote, "These experiments are all blind, and they were recently put that way." The team concluded that the missing Ninja, Uchiha Sasuke, was illegally experimenting on humans on the human eyesight. Understandable, Mangekyo Sharingan always worsens the user's eyesight, so the younger Uchiha was probably trying his hand out on someone like that._

_By the time we hit the third base, it had been two and a half months. We were exhausted, but something about my former pink haired student told me she was more than all right. _

_As we searched for a fourth base, we found our target. We immediately fought, after trying to convince that running away wasn't right. He argued that he wasn't running, but searching for his brother, Uchiha Itachi, now dead, unknown to Sasuke at that time._

_After trapping Sakura into a very powerful genjutsu, and successfully pinning myself down, he fought with Naruto. Naruto, beaten up from the long months of searching for this one __boy__, still was able to fend Sasuke off until they were both equally worn down, Sasuke's Cursed Seal fully in action, Naruto basically inhuman._

_But even their demons knew that they had only enough power to use their signature attacks._

_I blacked out a little before their hand seals."_

Now, as quoted from Uzumaki Naruto… a very sad man I might add. I don't know him personally, though, but he was crying while writing this. It's readable, but slightly wet.

"_I shall c--tinue what Kakas-i reported. After prep-ring for my Ras-gan, I cha-ged -t him. B-t, I wa- blind-d -y my blo-dlust, a-- by Ky-u-i's bei-g, th-t…"_

(a/n "I shall continue what Kakashi reported. After preparing for my Rasegan, I charged at him. But, I was blinded by my bloodlust, and by Kyuubi's being that…")

He could no longer write, and cried. I took what he wrote, and just asked him verbally:

"_Thank you. Sasuke had also not noticed, but Sakura had woken up. We both charged, thinking we were going to hit each other, but instead… we hit her. We hit Haruno Sakura with two of the most devastating attacks, created by two of the most well known men of the ninja world. I hit her in the back, Sasuke… took her heart. Like he did all those years ago, according to what she, Sakura, told me. Seven years old. 11 years of affection. It was surprising she lived for three hours afterwards._

_But that's Sakura chan for you…" _he actually smiled at this time, _"Stubborn as hell."_

Haruno was rushed back to Konohagakure, in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke. She died of blood lost, and the loss of her heart at 9:19 p.m. under the care of her sensei/hokage herself, Tsunade.

------------------------------//

Sakura died at a very ripe age: 18. Not old enough to see the world or to be called experienced, but not young enough to be called a girl or naïve.

But with only six years, she surpassed me, Tsunade, though I never got the chance to say, as a medic. She has saved thousands, in over three hundred missions. I can tell already:

Her funeral is going to be _**HUGE**_.

Uchiha Sasuke's punishment is still to be decided, at first we thought we would execute him, but after seeing his tears, I'm pretty sure the elders know that's what he wants.

I'm not sure how I feel about my younger apprentice's death. She was the daughter I never had, and some times… never wanted. Uzumaki will be forgiven, questionable on Sasuke. But somehow… I feel some of the burden myself. I somehow _failed_ my little girl, by not being there for her when she said goodbye to our world, but only there at her last breath.

But as I said, more than a 2,000 are going to come to this one girl's funeral. Why?

This one girl saved one man.

That one man will be forever grateful.

He tells his family what she did for his life.

They are forever grateful.

They tell their friends.

That man will tell the kage.

If the man is important enough, the kage will appreciate it.

When the kage's meet in person after a while,

one kage will thank the other kage for their help,

including that one girl saving that one man.

Thus letting the other kages hear it,

And will request for her later.

And so on.

TSUNADE

Hokage,

And sensei of

Haruno Sakura

-----------------------------//

Who knows how many people requested to speak of my best friend, Sakura, at her funeral. Of course… I was fourth. Three men had already asked, and I was certain who they were. I will not say their names for at least a week, without curling up into a ball…

Crying for the only girl I ever trusted and cared enough for to call my best friend…

Slash rival.

That position will _never_ be taken again, for as long as I, Yamanaka Ino soon to be Nara Ino, shall live.

She will always be my best friend, my comrade… and my competition. I never got the chance to ask what our relationship was, but now I can say it was a **bittersweet** one.

I'm not sure if I'll ever forgive Uchiha for taking her away. Naruto, I'll forgive. I know he didn't mean it, but… who's to say? Sakura means that much to me. And guess what?

Sakura finally achieved her goal: Her boys are finally watching her back, because she did something they couldn't.

Yamanaka Ino

---------------------------------//

There is plenty to say about this one woman, but all I have to say is this: She was one of the only people I would have not called troublesome. And that's saying a lot.

Oh… and she was great at shougi (Japanese game). She was so close to beating me that last time, that I spent hours during the day thinking of new strategies that could beat her… ones that she'll never get to see.

I told her she should have given up that man before she left, saying it was troublesome.

She just smiled, and said, "Just because it's troublesome doesn't mean, to me, he's not worth it." I'll keep those words in my mind as long as I have Ino. And that will be for a long time.

-Nara Shikamaru

------------------------------//

Hm… I didn't know Sakura personally, but she was very kind. Never called me fat, bought me chips very time they were on sale while I was on a mission, she was the second girl, besides Ino, who saw my softer side.

I'll appreciate all she did, from healing my sore tummy, fighting off enemy ninjas, and to maybe showing me what my stomach looks like with one her medical jutsus when I was laying in the hospital, bored.

Haruno Sakura, I guess from everyone's point of view, was a one-of-a-kind woman. I can bet a thousand bags of barbeque chips, we'll never see another pink haired woman like her again, thanks to Sasuke. Oh boy.

Akimichi Choji.

-----------------------//

What can Akamaru and I say about Haruno Sakura? Well…

She was hot. Not doubting that, she was practically the most wanted female, since she was single, and had never been touched. Her innocence was attracting to some, other's her immense strength, and to some, was her personality. To Akamaru me, she was just a friend. She was nice. Yes, very nice. Akamaru likes her, especially the doggy biscuits she bought for him for Christmas. I liked them, cause they were his medicine. She was smart. No question she couldn't answer, except for a few. She was strong. Very strong. An ANBU captain at that, my medic for many life taking events.

But mostly… she was in love. Fuck that Uchiha! He didn't deserve her, and her love. Even Naruto, who's supposedly the dumbest rookie, knew that Uchiha could never break his bonds with Team Seven. He'll **never** be fully forgiven by me! **Never**!

That man is _lower_ than trash, thinking so lowly of her abilities to cancel a **simple** genjutsu! I mean, C'MON!

Inuzuka Kiba

Akamaru

-------------------------//

Haruno Sakura meant a lot to me. She didn't mind my shy nature, in fact, she said it was good to be quiet. But, of course, she told me to bulk up. I'm laughing now, due to the fact that was five years ago.

To tell the truth, I never spent much attention to HER, but mostly to her relationship to Naruto, in the beginning. As he grew, I tried to grow too. Then I noticed her… she was struggling, mostly because she didn't have anything special: no Kekkei Genkai, no family vengeance to push her like a cave of tigers, nor a demon. I pitied her. Now I regret it, looking back.

I only got to know her for three years, so I don't know much, but Sakura was a beautiful woman, respected across the nations for her ability, and hard work. I should know her abilities, healing the dozens of fatal wounds I've had over the years, thus saving my life dozens of times.

I'm known because of my clan's abilities, and my hard work. We both worked hard for what we had, and now I see that more than ever. But one thing I've always known about Sakura chan is: we were both in love with a man we couldn't have.

I love Naruto kun… like she loved Uchiha san. We loved them for who they were, not for what they had, or what **DIDN'T** have.

She went to the extremes for that one man, or boy I should say, and to my opinion… he wasn't worth it in the long run. I know I'll forgive him one day, but Sakura chan will never come back thanks to him. I know my fiancé feels the same way.

She went for him with only one purpose, no planning, no strategies… She went in there, hoping he'd love her back.

Love is blind, as they say.

/smeared area from a tear/

-Hyuuga Hinata, or Uzumaki Hinata

-----------------------------//

Haruno Sakura. She was different is all I know, but something about her makes the heart just want to break down. I've known her for over 10 years, though she may have not known this fact. I know everyone, I've studied each and every person in this village. I just kept it a secret until now.

She was a excellent healer, my many insects appreciated that greatly. Not to mention kind, and unselfish. The woman never fainted trying to heal me, unlike the many who always did. She saved my life countless times. But it is still, unbelievable that she would just willingly die for her team mates. The _**Uchiha**_ of all people.

She was a person meant for a higher honor, and I'd gladly cry to see her here with everyone else. Now, tell anyone I've said this, and I will kill you… or maybe Uchiha will.

Aburame Shino

---------------------------//

Haruno Sakura. My first crush, maybe even first love. I must be serious with this, I CANNOT FAIL SAKURA CHAN!…

Yes, Sakura was a medic, very beautiful, had a sharp mind, and basically perfect. But one thing wasn't flawless, and that one thing she desperately tried to hide behind a mask so many times… her broken heart.

Forever gone or not, she will always have my appreciation, and eternal gratitude. She inspired me not to give up when I had to retire from my ninja way, but instead told me to keep my chin up way back at our turning point age of 12. I'm glad she did, my ninja way is blooming, ya know? Ah, the springtime of youth.

I shall keep this short and simple, I do not want to linger on her spirit forever, because I am certain Sakura would never want that for any of us.

Rest in peace Sakura, the Uchiha will pay.

-Rock Lee

-------------------------//

Hm. Haruno Sakura, eh? Hm, yes, she was an awesome friend, a great medic too.

I never talked to her much, until Sasuke left, then I felt like I just **had **to comfort her. My mind just commanded me to. Anyone could tell she was a broken hearted soul. I loved her like a sister, me and our close knitted group of what we call, the Kunoichi Four.

Well… now the Kunoichi Three. But I can tell you right now… it won't be the same without the girl with the pink hair. She'll always be my little sister, no matter what.

She definitely proved to _everyone_ that female ninjas are just a powerful as male.

------ Tenten, Hyuuga Tenten

P.S. Sorry, I cried a bit, but we all know my last name.

------------------------//

Sakura. The same fit her perfectly appearance wise and fate wise. Like the cherry blossoms in spring, they are bound to die _young_, yet beautiful.

Yes, I'd admit. Haruno san was beautiful, to an extent, but that broken smile would always shatter whatever image one held of her. She was also extremely smart, a genius that was actually active everyday with her medical duties, unlike Shikamaru. I, of course, am intelligent as well, just not on that soaring elevation. And I must confess: Uchiha would've been the same as I, if only he didn't take his selfishness to a whole other level.

I could see why Uchiha is sulking around his apartment. Hard enough that he killed the woman he 'loved', but since we all insisted that he lived outside a cell, he couldn't get the protection from the all glares of the people.

Serves him right. I'll forgive him one day… but I'll never forget.

-Hyuuga Neji

--------------------------------//

Sasuke went through all the comments, his heart clenching every time they said his name. They sounded so… bitter. Angry. But mostly… Sad.

Unhappy.

The Hokage let him in a while ago, saying it might be best to look at these. He had nodded, not looking her in the eye.

Like Hyuuga had said, he was getting glares from everyone he had once known, and cherished so dearly. Not that he showed it, but it was beginning to burn a bit at his conscience.

All the lights in the room were off, the only light being from the window. He looked outside, admiring the stars and the full moon.

"…_I love you Sasuke kun…"_

He shook his head, not wanting to cry again. Never again. It reminded him of Itachi. He couldn't be dead! He didn't kill him yet! Not yet… but according to half of the Konoha's records… he died of some sort of eye disease, on the area where the brain and the eyes connected. Sasuke scoffed. Served him right.

He put the scroll of comments down, and faced the window fully. Tsunade had gone to bed, and right now, an ANBU was waiting for him outside.

_Pfft, they could wait._ He thought, looking the millions of light twinkling in the village below. _The dobe's right…_

Most of the lights were from hotels, according to Naruto. It had been exactly two days from Her death, being 9:19 according to the clock on the wall.

"_Over a thousand people came marching right on over to Konoha's doors yesterday, another thousand today! Almost all the hotels in the village are booked, and I think I saw at least a dozen tents in the park!"_ He recalled Naruto gasping, after meeting him for his daily rounds of ramen. He was grinning, but it was obvious that Naruto partly blamed himself for Sakura's death.

He could see some more people peaking their way into the village, making tents, or coming in for a last minute reservation they might not make.

_And yet, for the girl I once called annoying and weak, these people still gather…_

"Uchiha san, it's almost ten o' clock. Are you ready yet?" a light voice asked. Knowing it was the ANBU, he walked out the door, looking once more at the twinkling lights.

"Hn."

.:!xX;\" (-).:.(-) "/;Xx!:.

a/n oooo. Yes, I know it's a BIG funeral for one girl, but hell! I'm making this a multi-chapter like thing, so keep checking in!


	2. Nostalgia

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

"_Her funeral will be held tomorrow." Tsunade said to the Rookies. They were the closest to Sakura, some more than others, but Sasuke was still included._

_It had finally come to the fifth day of Sakura's death, and only a trickle of people came in now. The elders said now would be a good time to start the funeral._

"_Why tomorrow?" Sasuke asked quietly, fearing the glares he might get. But surprisingly, none came. Only silence, and the sound of the village inside of the Hokage's office._

_Tsunade coughed, interrupting the awkward silence, then said, "It's Sakura's favorite day for some reason… September 19__th__." _

"_Why tomorrow? She always seemed happier all those other days as well…" Lee pointed out, knowing Sakura pretty well. Tsunade shook her head._

"_I know, but the next day is several months away. It's much closer if we did __**this**__ favorite day." she said, finalizing it. _

_Naruto leaned towards Sasuke, whispering, "Sakura had several personal holidays for herself. Tomorrow, August 1__st__, December 8__th__, December 4__th__, January 1__st__, and September 1__st__. No one knows why, but we always celebrated with her for no reason."_

---------------------------//

Yamanaka Ino was busy. Her family was put in charge of the flower arrangements for Sakura's funeral earlier that day, and it being tomorrow, and so large she was working her hands off.

_EVERYTHING HAD TO BE __**PERFECT**__! THIS IS FOR SAKURA, SO I HAVE TO WORK HARD!_

Finishing the last ribbon decoration, she turned to the last thing on her mind: the flowers Sakura would hold in her cold grasp to the grave. She smiled, remembering Sakura from a mere six years ago, standing in this very flower shop, pondering which flower to buy.

"… _an admirable flower that waits for spring, as it stands valiantly against the winter cold…"_

Ino's smile faded, as she looked for the flower Sakura had chosen all those years ago. Then whispered to herself, the night her only witness:

"Yeah. But they never said anything about the flower standing alone."

------------------------------------------------------//

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GET A TABLE, YOU ASSHOLES?!" Choji screamed, they burst into tears. Shikamaru sighed, walking Choji away from his favorite barbeque restaurant, which in this case was filled to capacity.

"I never knew Rain shinobi liked barbeque… Mist too." Shikamaru said, looking to the clouds. "Troublesome." he looked at Choji.

"Wah!" sweat drop.

"Right." he looked back up again, sighing at the sky. _They're here for you, you know._

"…_I'm not that special, I'm just a weak little girl…"_

-------------------------------------------//

Akamaru whimpered, a very nasty looking bowl of _green_ dog food in front of him, he looked at Kiba. "Eww… do I have to eat it, Kiba?" the dog-wolf whined. Kiba nodded.

"It's your medicine. This is the only day you have to eat it, so c'mon." Kiba said, pushing the bowl closer to Akamaru nose. The dog-wolf groaned, taking a very small bite, spiting it out almost immediately.

"God, it tastes WORSE, than it LOOKS! Don't you have anymore of Sakura's dog food?" Akamaru begged. Kiba shook his head.

"We ran out yesterday. Sorry boy, eat up." Akamaru groaned again, before he slowly ate the green food. After finishing, Akamaru rubbed his sore stomach, before looking up his owner/best friend with a sadness look in his eyes. "I know boy… I miss Sakura too."

"…_Ew! How Akamaru even look at that?! EW! Okay, that's it, I'm making his food from now on! Ew… Gross, gross, gross! Hey, get it away! It's moving! AH!…"_

-------------------------------------//

Hinata slumped to the ground, fighting off the need of sleep. She and Sakura used to do this everyday with one another: wake up at five a.m, head to the training grounds after a quick snack of a breakfast in town somewhere, train their asses off, and then beat each other to a bloody pulp in a spar.

Okay, so maybe NOT the bloody pulp part, but they did work pretty hard. But after training all day, without Sakura to care of her wounds, she was exhausted beyond belief though.

The two girls would to each other about crushes, but one thing Hinata would always keep in mind…

"…_Just do your best, and you'll be seen…"_

----------------------------------------//

_Not again…_ another doctor was carried off, after fainting trying heal him. Shino sighed, rolling his sleeve back down. His wound was still open, but the pain had dulled.

"Geez Shino! How do you stay alive with all those bugs eating at your chakra? Crud… Sakura made our lives so much more easier when you came around… no offence." Rinako, the head nurse, groaned. "She made the head nurse/doctor position look so easy too…" she walked away, off for another available doctor.

I massaged my temples, thinking the same thing: Sakura did make things easier.

"…_I won't give up!…"_

-------------------------------------//

Well, not much to do but pity Lee. He's been down for the last few days, cheering up only when someone asked him if he was okay.

"Neji kun, are you sure we can just leave him? I mean, c'mon… Sakura was his first love!" Tenten said, following the only Hyuuga on her team to the training grounds.

"He needs to be alone. He's acting happy for us, do you think he would want to act happy when he needs to release his emotions?"

"Oh. Good point. Still… I can't help but…" she stopped, and looked away. "I can't help but wonder if he'll ever be the same again." Neji stopped too, shaking his head.

"Of course he will. Who'll be the one to scream, 'IT'S THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!' with Gai?" Neji impersonated Lee and Gai. Tenten looked at him with a smile, blinking away tears, then finally laughed.

"Yeah… do you think she's watching us, Neji kun?"

"Who?"

"Sakura chan." Tenten looked up. "Do you think she's watching us?"

Neji joined her and looked up. A light brown bird flew overhead, it's elevation higher than most. "I'm not sure…" he said, his eyes glued to the sky.

Tenten looked at him, surprised. "Not sure? What do you mean?" she looked up again, only to meet seven other light brown birds, flying lower, but at the same pace as the first one. The two brunettes smiled.

"Never mind… I'm confident she's up there. Watching us under the same sky, just a little higher." Neji said, kissing Tenten on the forehead. At the same time, Lee saw the same flock. The three teens smiled in unison, as the same thought when through there heads:

"… _Now it's your turn … to watch my back…"_

---------------------------------------------//

Sasuke put down his pen. Rolling up the scroll that had Her comments in it, he stashed it back where he had found it.

"Pride issues, Uchiha?" the ANBU commented. Sasuke stared at the ANBU, pondering if the voice was feminine or masculine. "Hello? Uchiha?" the ANBU moved their hand up and down in front of his face. Irritated, he grabbed their wrist, stopping it.

"Stop that." he squeezed harder to make his point. He realized how thin their wrist was. _It's a girl._ The girl took her wrist back. "Fine. Geez, don't have to get harsh."

He rolled his eyes at the girl. "You're acting like a baby. What are you, two?" he spat. The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm 17." she said. "And hey, my sister acts just like me, and she was your age, thank you very much!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"What's your name then?" the girl pinched her fingers together, and pulled them across her mask's lips. "Not telling! See if you can guess!"

Sasuke didn't remember anyone from the academy like _**this**_, except for two people: the dobe, and that guy whose family lives across the hall of his apartment.

"Anyway…" the girl continued, "Are you having pride issues? Is that why you won't admit to anyone that you signed that scroll?"

The boy glared at her. Oh **god** she was annoying. Just like Sakura… he flinched.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said simply, walking back out the door, seeing the Uchiha wasn't done with his comment on the scroll, since he grabbed it again.

_Hope you get the idea soon._

-----------------------------------//

Sakura's funeral turned into a huge fair over the five day period. How you may ask?

The majority of Konoha's local stores had taken advantage of all the new bodies in Konoha, and had set booths outside. Soon, peddlers had heard of the commotion, thus joining and making more booths. Merchants came, and soon traders followed.

And everyone who could couldn't resist having a glass sake, and celebrating. The only ones who smiled, though didn't mean it, were Naruto and the gang.

Sure, Naruto enjoyed himself, Ichiraku's had a huge party outside the stand, and Anko had dragged him to one of the dango shops. Kakashi saw him, and invited him over to the book store, where they were having a sale those orange, on you-know-what books. He saw Sai, after who knows how long, and got in argument with him. Obviously, it was over Naruto having a penis or not. And obviously… Sai won. People would smile at him, but Naruto just couldn't smile like he wanted.

Team Eight saw a moving circus show, and laughed every time Akamaru muttered, "What a fucking disgrace to all of animal kind… just look at that color! It doesn't even match her fur tone!" or, "Aw c'mon! I can do better than that! Hell, I can talk!"

(A/n SPOILER)

Team Ten went over to Asuma's grave first, seeing Kurenai there with little two and a **half** year old, Yumi chan. The five had a picnic together, before leaving to the so called, 'festival/funeral'.

Mean while, Team Gai completely enjoyed to festival… almost. Sakura still filled their mind, but they still walked around peacefully… until Tenten caught an eyeful on a entire set of antique weaponry. Kanatas, kunais, shuriken, senbon needles, even an iron mace.

"AW C'MON! JUST LET ME HAVE THE IRON MACE! IT'S SO RARE!"

But Sasuke just sat in the Hokage's office, the ANBU girl his only company.

"You, know there's a festival going on down there, Uchiha. You should go." the ANBU said, sitting on the floor inside the office. She leaned on the door.

"You just wanna go, don't you?" Sasuke said, without looking at her covered flushed face. The girl jerked, moving her hood slightly.

"N-no! I just thought… maybe she would want you to go. You know… enjoy yourself for once." the girl stuttered, looking down.

"No." she sighed, knowing that was all she was getting. "Just go."

"Huh?" she said, her focus back on him.

"I said just go. I'm not going anywhere until that damn funeral. Then I'll think about it, but as of right now, just go down there already." he said, not taking his eyes off the scroll of comments. She rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been reading that thing?" she asked, plopping herself next to him near the Hokage's desk.

"Don't change the subject." he hissed, looking at her. His eye caught a flash of pink. He jumped back an inch. Her hand subconsciously moved over her hood to move it. "Pink… hair?"

The ANBU innocently tilted her masked head a bit. "What? Uchiha, you must be hallucinating, I honestly don't have ANY shred of pink on me. And I'm not avoiding the question, I just don't want to leave you here. It's my mission to keep an eye on you. You're the one avoiding it."

"Hn."

"Just answer the fucking question." she sighed.

"You don't need to know."

"You're right. I WANT to know. Just tell me, already!"

"I'm writing."

"A comment on Sakura? Let me see!" the ANBU reached over him to grab the scroll. Sasuke quickly drew away, holding the scroll in the opposite hand. The girl sat back down, probably pouting. "You're no fun."

"Well, you're not acting like the 17 year old ANBU you are." Sasuke said, turning away to write more. The two stayed in silence until the girl suddenly grabbed the scroll from the Uchiha boy. "Hey!" the two stood up, the girl surprisingly taller than the boy by a few inches.

"Aw c'mon, Uchiha! The scroll's not going anywhere! I'm dragging you to that fair, whether you like it or not!" the girl grabbed his collar, dragging him. She gently tossed the scroll onto the Hokage's desk once pair were at the door.

-----------------------------------//

The festival, Sasuke had to point out, was entirely pink. And green. And white. And **black**.

Pink representing the gentleness She had. Her feminine side, the side that decided She was in love. Pink showing the color of her hair, and of the flower She shared Her name with. Also pink was a color that represented _love_, besides red… though she wore that color as her favorite shirt…

Green showed her ability to heal, and to grow. It showed that no matter what, you can still be hopeful through the darkest night. To be safe and hopeful. And also, as he had heard, green was good for the eyes. He loved to stare into her green eyes all the time before any of this crap happened. His question was… if green was supposed to be god for the eyes, then why did he feel blind from the very start?

White created to form of purity. Light. Innocence. Perfection. The exact opposite of him. No more said.

And lastly black: death, darkness, and elegance. Something She could definitely relate to. She died at _his_ hands, She had plunged Herself into _his_ darkness, but as She fell, She kept that elegance She has always had. That sinful elegance that began when started to fall in love _him_. But mostly… black is endless. Never stopping, and never coming back… just like Her, and Her love.

As Sasuke sulked, a certain ANBU girl shook him to reality.

"Oo! Let's go to the yakisoba (fried noodles) stand!" the girl said, dragging Sasuke everywhere. Sasuke didn't care, now back in the outside world, he just _really_ wanted to go back to his scroll.

"No. I don't want to be here. Take me back to the office, ANBU girl."

The girl looked at him, growling. "My name is NOT ANBU girl. It's Fujiko. Akimakiba Fujiko." she said proudly, eyes flaring. Sasuke inwardly chuckled, remembering the same fire in Her eyes when she defended Tazuna from the Demon twin brothers and whenever she seemed determined/angry/…happy. The boy simply closed his eyes, and let 'Fujiko' drag him.

"Never heard of you." Sasuke said, quite bluntly. Fujiko just cocked her head.

"No duh. I'm the only one left! My sister, and my parents died, so ha!" the made a 'nyah' sound. "A-ki-ma-ki-ba. It's long, but I'm proud of it."

"…" Sasuke said nothing,

"Well, anyway, if you're so insistent you leave, at least come with me to the apple stand!" she begged. "Please Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her. It was the first time she had ever used his name, and it was for a bunch of apples? "Fine…" he grumbled.

The girl, Fujiko, hopped with excitement, grabbing his hand in her gloved ones, and ran to the stand. Her grip was gentle, but Sasuke didn't slip away.

_Just like Her grip…_

---------------------------------//

"MMMM!" Fujiko hummed. Six, shiny, bright red apples sat in her arms, as she happily munched on one from under her mask. "These are so good! I hear Sakura liked them, and I don't doubt that! They're so sweet!"

Sasuke looked at the bitten apple in his hand. And of course, the 17 year old was right: they were delicious. He slumped. These were the same apples She tried to feed him in the hospital when he got injured fighting Rokushou… and nearly falling to his death, if it wasn't for Her.

She also went through all the trouble of peeling the thing for him, when she could've eaten it. Sasuke shook the thought off, and took another bite.

"Ugh! They're good, but the skin keeps getting in my teeth! I'll just have peel the next one I have, I guess… but that takes forever!" Fujiko bit into the apple again anyway. Sasuke glared at the oblivious ANBU girl.

Why was she making him remember all these things?

-----------------------------------//

Meanwhile, while Fujiko returned to the Hokage's office with Sasuke, several things were happening behind their backs… literally.

"Okay, Ino. You have all the flowers?" Tsunade asked, putting another chair down.

"Hai (yes) Hokage sama. But why did you choose to bury Sakura here?" Ino asked, directing her attention to the field of human placed trees behind the Hokage monument and the Hokage mansion. "I know they're cherry blossom trees, but the other half are wisterias!" Ino's question was unheard for a minute.

All the Rookies were there, along with a few hundred volunteers. Ino and Tsunade were in charge, Ino being the flower manager, and Tsunade was there because she was just… Tsunade.

But since a LOT of people were coming to this one thing, they decided to place it where everyone could see it from different angles: on the monument, on the right, on the left, behind the monument (Where they were now), and maybe from the surrounding area of that.

But out of all that, only the Rookies, the family and the teachers of Haruno Sakura could sit directly in front. Though they went last to deliver their flower, they did not care, probably because they're the only ones who get to sit.

The blooming wisteria trees revealed purple, blue, and white. The cherry blossoms would not bloom, everyone knew that, but they would in a few months.

Then Tsunade said, after everyone looked at the mighty woman for the answer to the girl's question, "Because… someone told me that this is where she would want to be most."

Ino didn't bother asking, but she was suspicious. She sighed. _The funeral is tomorrow… _she looked up. _Sakura? Listen to us, okay? You'll want to hear it. And one more thing…_

A soft breeze blew by. "Forehead." The breeze blew harder.

a/n !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! SPEECHES ARE NEXT!


	3. Again

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

A/N WARNING! SPOILERS! O.O

------------------------------//

September 19th.

The day had finally begun. It was early, 6:00 A.M. Konohagakure was as silent as the sun rising from the other side of the world.

Travelers came to pay respects, mostly monks at this time, not wanting to leave with the aftermath rush. The merchants found out the real reason for the festival, and came as well at this time. Over 90 flowers were placed on the closed casket of the beloved woman. Flowers of different kinds, with different reasons for being there. By 6:30, peddlers came by, traders as well. It was quiet, not much could be said. None of these people knew the young woman in the casket very well, what could they do, but say thank you for bringing them to such a wonderful festival? Nothing much, indeed.

And by this time, the first of the Rookies came: Lee. He was used to getting up early, but he thought he should wear something more appropriate, and came later. Clad in a suit, hair slicked back, Lee simply smiled to the closed casket.

"Why is it closed? The people who came to see you one last time should at least see you!" Lee chuckled, opening the polished white casket.

And there she was: dressed in a simple, yet graceful white dress, a daffodil in her pale grasp. Coral pink locks were spread out nicely, viridian eyes closed. Her face was emotionless, the pink blush that once resided on the apple of her cheeks, gone. That light that emitted from her just a few months ago was gone forever. Though that light wasn't as strong as when they were genin than a few months ago, it was gone nonetheless.

Lee stayed silent, neither crying nor smiling. He caressed her face gently, noting how hard it was. "Hey Sakura chan. How are you?" he asked the impassive face.

"I'm fine, thank you." he sighed. "After this, I'll never see you again. Kinda hard for me to swallow, ya know?" that breeze flew by. He tilted his chin up, and closed his eyes, letting the breeze graze him.

"…_Lee…"_

"You can hear her, can't you?" a voice said from behind. Lee turned to meet Choji's suit-wearing self, several bags of unopened chips tucked under his arm. Lee let his words sink in, then said, "Yes. Can you?"

"A little. Kinda odd. It's like her spirit is lingering here." Choji motioned to the wisteria and sakura trees. "But I'm wondering what connection Sakura had to this place, that someone would tell Tsunade that this is where she would want to be."

The men sat down in a pair of chairs in front… the only chairs at all at that matter.

Lee nodded. "Quite so. It must be important somehow." the two young men smiled at one another.

"I just realized how much I don't know you Choji. Sakura told me you're extremely kind." Lee said. Choji looked at him, surprised.

"Sakura said that about me?" he laughed. "She told me that you were always optimistic. She said she liked that about you." it was Lee's turn to be surprised.

"Guess Sakura is our only connection…" Lee said sadly.

"Not exactly." Choji said, "I love the color green. I used to wear it all the time when I was younger!" the two laughed, recalling that. A light laughter sounded in the distance, one that sounded all too familiar. Then foot steps were heard.

"It seems like you two are having a good time." Kiba came up the stairs that lead from the village to where they were, Shino following.

"Hey Kiba. Shino. Coming here early? The thing doesn't start until 8." Choji said, opening a bag of chips.

"Yeah. Came to say hi to the little lady." Kiba went up to the casket, and smiled. "Hey there little lady! Hope you're doin' okay up there, or I'll just have to come up there and do a little spankin'! Know what I'm sayin', little lady?" he laughed a half heartedly.

"…_Sure…"_

"Kiba." Shino said, indicating it was his turn to speak with the girl. Kiba pouted, but he nodded, bidding Sakura farewell. He sat down in one of the chairs.

Shino looked at the casket, then at the girl inside. "I hope you're doing well, Sakura san. Rest in peace." was all he said, walking back to the chair, grabbing one as his own.

Soon, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten showed up. The three couldn't bare to go up to talk to the casket, nor see Sakura's face. It was too much.

Ino and Shikamaru did though, after coming to the area.

"Hey Sakura. Brought ya somethin'." Shikamaru put a shougi board inside the casket. "That way you can play. When I get up there, you better be good." was all he said.

Ino just went up to her and whispered, "I always loved you like a sister, forehead. Hope you like the flower I chose for you." and walked back to the chairs, tears already forming.

It was silent for a while, until the first of the crowd came. It was filled with silent whispers.

Then Naruto arrived. "Hey guys! Wow you're early! It's only 7:17!" Naruto laughed, but it was evident that it hurt to laugh when Sakura wasn't there to either hit him upside the head or laugh with him. The group talked, until someone called out to the loudmouth teen.

"Naruto san!" the boy turned to meet a black-eyed boy, maybe 14 or so, wearing a blue trimmed hat. He wore a deep navy blue high collared shirt, and blue Capri's.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the boy curiously, then his eyes widened. "Inari?" Naruto gave the 14 year old a hug. "God, I haven't seen you in years! Still cryin' little brat?"

"Hohoho! Look who recognized the boy!" Tazuna came with Tsunami to the blonde haired teen. After giving a handshake and a hug Naruto said, "Old man Tazuna! Tsunami chan! Nice to see you again!" Naruto greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Sakura chan of course!" Inari grinned. "She may have not done much for us when we called for her, but she's still important!"

"How did you find out? It's so far away…" Naruto trailed off.

"It's all thanks to the Great Naruto Bridge! Ever since people found out about it, Wave has been part of the main land gossip! Though it takes a day long for it to spread, it still does!" Inari said, making Naruto blush. "And oh yeah Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Who's the spiky haired brunette dude and his friends giving me the evil eye?" Inari pointed behind him at Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon glaring at Inari.

"Oh, no one, just some kids who worship the ground I walk on." Naruto grinned, knowing that would provoke Konohamaru.

"WHAT?!" the three Konoha Corps members yelled in unison. Naruto shook his head, laughing.

"KIDDING!" he continued laughing, as the four teens went off into a glaring contest, 15 year old Moegi blushing more than usual at the Wave boy.

---------------------------------------------//

"Sasame? Idate?!" Naruto looked the orange haired girl Sasame from Rice Country, and the man known as Idate all the way from Tea country. Naruto slapped his forehead. "DAMNIT, HOW MANY PEOPLE DID SAKURA KNOW?!"

"Apparently a lot." Idate stated, rolling his eyes. "How do you know Sasame chan?" the 22 year old asked, smirking at the Fuuma girl. She giggled.

"Idate, don't touch her, she's only 17!" Naruto cried, then regained his composure. "Easy… I went on a mission, and I met with her to save her cousin from Orochimaru," -Sasame flinched at the name- "And blah, blah, blah." Idate nodded.

"I see. I met her on the way here, ya know? This girl makes really good rice cakes, you know that? Being from Rice Country and all." the younger Morino brother ruffled the girl's hair.

"Ah, I see. Well, HAVE A GOOD TIME, AND USE PROTECTION!" Naruto scurried off, leaving a flushing Sasame, and a red Idate.

The Kazekage sat on a chair of his own in the second row. He and his siblings watched the blonde scream over and over, "HOW MANY FUCKING PEOPLE DID SAKURA KNOW?!" Gaara chuckled at his so-called, 'first friend'.

"GAARA?!" Naruto came over, after screaming one more time, "MY GOD!" Gaara rubbed his ear.

"Hello to you too, Naruto san." Gaara said, still rubbing his ear. "I'm glad to see you're not mourning for your team mate's death too badly."

Naruto looked at him. "Of course not. Sakura wouldn't want that." he grinned. "Well, I'm off. Nice seeing you Kazekage-sama/Gaara! You too, Kankuro, and Temari!" he walked off, chasing down the frog sannin, who was talking to the former Root member, Sai, several feet away.

"Hey Naruto." Jiraiya said, "Wow, Sakura must have healed thousands, I mean look at this!" Jiraiya hopped onto one of the wisteria trees, motioning Naruto to copy. Naruto did so, Sai following

"WOW!" Naruto said, putting his hand over his eyes to look around. He had saw the area before anyone was there, and he thought it was beautiful. It was a small area: three wisteria trees on the left, three sakura trees on the right, and a wide staircase coming from the village in the back. Sakura was going to be buried as a monument, which Naruto, at first, thought was odd.

"_Tsunade baachan, Sakura couldn't have healed that many people! Don't you have to have saved millions to get a monument?!" Naruto had complained the day before._

"_Well, Sakura may have not saved thousands physically, but she saved __**millions**__ emotionally. She's an inspirational figure, Naruto… what should we call the thing?" Naruto knew it was impossible to save a million people, due to the fact there were technically 6.9 million people in the lands he knew all together._

But now that he looks at it, for all he knew, _millions_ could have been there, just to bid Sakura farewell.

"There's only a good 2,000." Jiraiya said, "Call it a miracle, but she's the reason why they came." Jiraiya shook his head, unable to actually believe all these people came for her. Naruto looked left at Sakura's black casket, and the stone carving that would go over her grave. He looked at the sun, deciding it was around 7:36.

Sakura had always dreamed of getting stronger, to stand beside him and Sasuke, instead of being left behind. He smiled, remembering Sakura when they were 16.

"_SAKURA CHANNNNN!" he had called out. He can see the girl turn his way, green eyes gleaming._

"_Naruto!" Sakura had hit him upside the head. "Shut up! We're in an area for training, not screaming! C'mon let's spar."_

_Naruto always went easy on Sakura… but it was only the second time he had fought her since he came back with Jiraiya._

"_And… GO!" Sakura called out, making sure Naruto got into his fighting stance. She charged, swinging one leg at his face slowly, and followed up by rapidly throwing her other leg below him. He jumped backwards to dodge. He expected for her to come at him, but…_

"_Naruto…" she was disappearing. He had blinked several times before she was completely gone. Look right, nothing. Look left, nope. Look behind, no Sakura. Look up, nothing again. Below!_

_Naruto had jumped back again, before an immense explosion destroyed the area he was once standing in, to meet back to back with a tree. Then the tree moved. THE TREE MOVED._

"_AHHH!" Naruto cried, the tree morphing around him. One around the neck, about six on each of his wrist, one thick one on his waist, and several on his ankles. "What the-"_

"_Genjutsu." Sakura said simply, her head poking out of the tree. "Hey, I'm the master of illusion on our team. Don't forget that."_

"_Aw Sakura chaaaan!" but in the meanwhile, Naruto broke his wrist free, using his file. He brought that hand to the other, and yelled, "KAI!"_

_Sakura had quickly jumped away from the boy, quickly slamming her fist to the ground. The earth shook as Naruto, who had just gotten out of the genjutsu and was feeling kinda dizzy, got crushed. POOF!_

"_Damnit!" Sakura had cursed. Naruto then came up to her in hand-to-hand taijutsu._

"_You got better Sakura chan!" Naruto chipped at his best girl-friend._

"_I have to get better!" she had cried, slamming her foot in the ground, causing another tremor. "You and Sasuke have it easy! You gain power much quicker than I do! I have to work for it, while you have Kyuubi, which isn't that good but, and Sasuke has the blood of a purebred ninja in him! What do I have?!" she threw several kunais at him. Naruto grabbed his own, deflecting them all. _

"_Almost nothing! All I have is that I'm pretty, perfect chakra control, good genjutsu abilities…" She whimpered falling to the ground, eyes completely dry, "And half of a family… that's all I have…"_

"_Sakura chan…" Naruto pat her on the back, trying to comfort her. "You have me and Kakashi sensei! Never forget that!"_

"_I know… but I'm the one being left behind Naruto… my team is full of prodigies, I'm just normal… I have a dream to accomplish, you know. To stop being left behind by everyone I know and love…"_

"But in the meanwhile, you left us behind too, Sakura chan…" Naruto began to cry, without even realizing Jiraiya had left, and Sai was watching his every move. "Naruto…"

-------------------------------//

"C'mon Uchiha, we're going to be late." Fujiko, the female ANBU who was assigned to watch over him, called. "Unless you want to be, but I don't. hurry, it's already 8:00!"

"Aa." Sasuke grunted. "But it's your mission not to leave me alone. You have to 'keep an eye on me'." he quoted the girl.

"Well yeah. But do you seriously want me to carry you to the funeral? Might damage your already damaged ego, you know, because everyo-" the 17 year old was interrupted by a yell.

"FUJIKO!" a light blue, almost white, haired girl with deep blue eyes glared at Fujiko. Her long hair, tied in a loose ponytail, shorter strands of long hair bound by ribbons, stated she was a feudal lord's daughter, but the aqua blue kimono made it obvious.

"Yoko, I-" Fujiko put her hands up in defense, but the girl known as, 'Yoko' cut in.

"Don't 'Yoko' me! What are you doing here, and with all the people you know, HIM?!" Yoko directed a pale arm towards Sasuke. Sasuke simply raised a brow, seeing that the two females were fighting. Fujiko lead Yoko away from Sasuke.

"Yoko chan, please! Don't make a scene! I have enough trouble with the stares I get, but don't make it worse, please Yoko chan!" Fujiko whispered, hoping Sasuke couldn't hear. Closing his eyes, Sasuke heard anyway.

The girl, maybe 15 or 16, protested. "But Fujiko! You've been away from home long enough! You said you only needed five days to come here and back! You-know-who, is waiting for you, and so is Kokoro and Natsu! If he hears you're befriended Sa-"

Fujiko put her gloved hand on her mouth. "That's enough Yoko chan. I'll come back home, when I come back home. You-know-who will just have to wait with the kids." the 'ANBU' said in a very motherly tone. "And besides. You're the oldest girl, you can do it. Now go back home. I'll come sooner or later."

The two continued arguing for about 15 minutes until Fujiko said something about, "…alone to cook for my little babies?"

Yoko stiffened. "Actually… he came with me." Fujiko also froze.

"Did he bring the kids…?" Fujiko whispered. Yoko nodded. "Fuck."

"Fujiko…" Yoko said, then sighed. "I guess there's no preventing it. We'll come during the funeral… bye."

"Alright. Send my love." Fujiko said, motioning Yoko to leave, and she did.

"…Now we're going to be late." Sasuke said, breaking the silence. Fuji looked at the sun, muttering another curse word. "C'mon it's 8:28! We missed some of the speeches! Hurry!" Fujiko took his hand, moving forward with a smile.

Sasuke smirked to himself, though if anyone saw, they would think it was a smile.

"…_smile for me, Sasuke kun…"_

A/n oh, like. YEAH. Another done. Sorry, but the speeches are OFFICIALLY next.


	4. Tsunade

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

"Attention, please." Tsunade said, and all got quiet. There was podium in front of her, and to right of Sakura. She sighed, then said, "All of you who had flowers for her, thank you. They'll be placed with her when she is buried. Now, let us begin the speeches. Starting with me."

-------------------------------//

Tsunade coughed, then looked at the crowd, but didn't notice an ANBU and an Uchiha walk in.

"I always thought I would have died before Sakura. I mean, c'mon! I drink, I gamble, I'm over 50 years old, hello?" Several adults chuckled. "She was young: still pure, still naturally beautiful, never had a sip of alcohol, and didn't gamble. She was innocent, not a sin on her, except for a few assassination missions, but that was my fault.

"She was a exceptional ninja, though she never knew. She was always surrounded by people who were constantly getting better, getting stronger. It took a hit on her pride.

"She was smart. Yes, very. She was active, unlike the only other smarter man than her. She was always smarter than either of her teammates, maybe even smarter than her Jounin sensei." Tsunade smiled at the masked man, but didn't mention him, seeing that he was crying through his mask.

"But she never could get better than her team mates. They we always, always better. She knew that, I knew that, they knew that. It probably hurt her a lot, though she was always the one healing others, but she never healed herself.

"Sakura was a medic, half the reason, all of you came here. She saved lives, and became an inspirational figure. There's no little girl out there who wouldn't want to be Sakura, or wouldn't want something she has. She was pretty, nice, smart, and strong.

"I knew she would get her heart broken, ever since I laid eyes on the Uchiha boy. He was handsome, but he lacked something: eyes. He lacked the eyes to see her. His vision was focused on only one thing, but he missed the one girl who would ever really love him.

"But overall, Sakura was this: she was lovely, perfect on the outside." Tsunade began to cry. "She was messed up on the inside. When I first saw her, to tell the truth…

"I saw me. Heartbroken, unable to trust many. She cared too much, and received too little. But she was much younger than when I realized this. She already knew she gave. Her heart was shattered." the Hokage laughed.

"Would you look at that! I'm rambling! Hohoho!" She swiped a tear. "Anyway, Sakura was great apprentice to have: she got everything after seeing it just once, got it quickly, and moved on. Reading a scroll was nothing to her.

"That girl was the little child I always wanted, but could never have. She was like my daughter, and I was like her mother. Though I never knew her family, I bet they're proud."

-------------------------------------------------------//

I looked around for a family with pink hair, or with red and white. Nothing. Did that mean her family wasn't there? "Sakura…" Fujiko whispered. The woman slowly walked forward, passed what seemed like miles of people, straight to the front.

She got many looks, some looked confused, others… like they really knew her.

-------------------------------------------------//

"Back to whatever, I'm done now. Let's move on to the next person shall we?" she picked up a scroll, and called:

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino stood up from the front row. Wiping more tears from her face, Ino got up onto stage, trying to look strong for the pink-haired girl in the casket behind her.

"Where to start? Oh yeah, I met Sakura when we were merely seven…"

--------------------------------------------//

a/n, I'll be going one at time /ducks to avoid flying apple/ HEY! I like apples, DON'T WASTE THEM! Anyway, one at a time /ducks from flying pig/… NICE PUN.


	5. Ino

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

Ino stood up from the front row. Wiping more tears from her face, Ino got up onto stage, trying to look strong for the pink-haired girl in the casket behind her. After the leftover clapping for Tsunade ended, she's began.

"Where to start? Oh yeah, I met Sakura when we were merely five. Sure, I knew she was a candidate to be a popular girl, but at first… I was nervous. I had built up a strong reputation, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to break it for this one girl. A part of me wanted to get to know her, and another wanted to leave her alone for my own selfish desires.

"Until I saw her, helping a boy up from the ground. She may not have remember if she was here, but that boy was Naruto. She was helping a boy who would've completely ruined her, but she didn't care. It gave me the courage to go up to her, and say, 'Hey, you got a pretty wide forehead, you know that?'" Ino shrugged, realizing how insulting that sounded. "I guess Sakura was just odd that way, because she just stared at me like I was nuts for telling her something she was crying about." some of the mourners laughed.

"But Sakura was someone I could see being happy. So, I gave this very ribbon to her." She held up a torn red ribbon, with black ink splattered all over the thing. "Oh god, I never had the guts to say this, but Sakura would've looked better in a white ribbon." the wind a blew a little. Ino looked up, and whispered, 'Okay, I'm sorry!' She turned back to the crowd.

"Those months were the best, seeing that pink haired girl everyday. Having Sakura as a best friend, and getting her undivided attention, was the greatest thing a person could ask for. However, everything changed when she laid eyes on Uchiha san. We went downhill from there." Ino looked away.

"When we became genin, Sakura returned the ribbon to me. It was in perfect condition, not a single marking. As Tsunade said, and like what this ribbon used to be, Sakura was almost as pure as pure can be for a Kunoichi." she played with the ribbon. "But I was pretty mad when she returned this to me. I kinda went crazy with my dad's calligraphy set." she laughed nervously, "I loved her like a little sister, and I felt like this one boy destroyed everything.

"But I thought, if one of us could get Uchiha san, maybe she would be my best friend again. So… I fought for him. Gave her some more confidence when I fell, and I made sure she wasn't too prideful, by making her fall.

"Then came to the point when we were in the Forest of Death for the chunnin exams. She cut her hair! I was shocked beyond belief. The Sakura I knew wouldn't do that, she was too absorbed by Uchiha san. But then… was when I finally realized… that she was starting to grow. She was beginning to want to surpass me. I wasn't sure why, but I was sure it had to do with her team mates.

"But when I fought with her, my worst fear was coming true: Sakura was my equal. I was no longer the alpha girl. But somewhere inside me… I was proud. My little sister was growing up.

"Which leads me to her skills. I was always jealous of Sakura's smarts. I could ask her, 'What the square root of 144?' when we were seven, and she would say, '12' almost instantly. I told her she was wrong, but later on I found out she right. No wonder she was the highest Honor student back in her academy days.

"I didn't hear from her much after that. Until I heard Sasuke left, and I was there immediately. For some reason, both of us knew when we needed each other, and I knew Sakura needed me. We began to patch our relationship from then.

"By the time we were friends again, I tried to catch up to her. She had passed me a long time ago. Left me behind to catch her team mates. So I trained to become a medic too, to be at least a little help. Sakura was turning out to be the alpha in our friendship, yet she was still that girl I was excited to see everyday.

"But now… it hurts to know that none of us will see in the morning every again, none of us will see her smile, and everyone in the future won't be able to see what a hero she was!" Ino burst into tears. "How she was the strongest woman I'll ever know as my rival/best friend!" Ino fell to the ground crying. Shikamaru and Choji stood up, and helped her back to her feet.

"Anyway/sniff/, Sakura was a perfect example of a great person. Rest in peace…" and with that, she walked off the stage, ignoring the booms of clapping with her tears and memories of a certain flower field.

---------------------------------------------//

"Well, that was Ino, the Best Friend of Sakura. Thank you. Now, next up…" Tsunade looked at the scroll. "Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru stood, slightly red eyes evident to the front row.

------------------------------------------//

Sasuke looked at Fujiko, following her very slowly. He could feel the glares, the looks of sympathy and pity, and mostly the aura of all the heartbroken people in the crowd.

"_She saved lives, and became an inspirational figure."_ rolled through his mind. Sakura? Inspirational? How? She was weak last time he had saw her.

But the Uchiha was starting to fold over. She did get out of genjutsu, and she did risk her life for the things she loved…

Like the brat's father from Wave country said, _"When you love something, protect it with both arms!"_ and Sakura did just that.

Fujiko continue to walk down the aisle. She was no where near the front, but she could still hear the speeches. "Sakura… I'm…"

--------------------------------------------//

Shikamaru inhaled then said, standing in front of the podium, and the microphone, "Sakura once told me something. It bugged me everyday I saw her, but I couldn't quite get until she showed me, by risking her life, and losing it…"

---//

a/n… TWO DOWN… only a dozen or so, to go. Poopie. But I would just like to thank all of you so far! I didn't think this was going to be very popular, but I'm glad at least people are telling me they're reading.

People who need to be replied to…

sasukeXsakura25-Aku-Tenshi// Oh! Thank you for sticking with this the whole… five yards. Once I get to chapter nine, THEN IT'S NINE YARDS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You review on almost all my things… YOU MAKE ME FEEL LOVED! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

93addict// OOO! I'm sorry, I told you that I would make it long, didn't I? Fudge cakes. Well, thanks for reviewing! You reviewed every single time:DDD

NorthernLights25// Thanks for the encouragement! I just realized you wrote, 'Update soon!' in every single one of your reviews! O.O lol, but thank you!

Ai// AW! THANK YOU! Though you only review on the fourth and first chappie, THAT LAST REVIEW MADE ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY! J

Dreamer92813//Wow! You reviewed every time! Short, sweet and to the point is how you review for this, eh? J anyway, thank you!

Okay, sorry, IT'S DINNER TIME FOR ME, so I have to go like, NOW! Sorry if you didn't get on here, I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! LATER!


	6. Shikamaru

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

Shikamaru inhaled then said, standing in front of the podium, and the microphone, "Sakura once told me something. It bugged me everyday I saw her, but I couldn't quite get until she showed me, by risking her life, and losing it. She told me one day, 'Just because it's troublesome, doesn't mean it's not worth it.'

"She said this when I agreed to date Ino. It kinda tangled up my brain, though it seems so simple now.

"Now, this is something I thought was troublesome. I mean, I at first I thought, 'If it's not worth it then it isn't troublesome?' but that didn't make sense.

"Then when I saw the next time, maybe around Christmas, and she bought everyone a gift, and I said, 'Troublesome', Sakura simply said, 'Just because it's troublesome, doesn't mean it's not worth it.' It's so simple! Yet, I just couldn't grasp it hard enough before it slipped away.

"I just kept thinking about it and thinking about it, until one day… it clicked. I just woke up one day, and whispered, 'I got it.' I had it.

"But it was only after dating Ino for two years, did I get it. Then I questioned this. Why did it take me so long to get it, when I asked everyone else I asked immediately understood? But when Sakura left for that very last mission… she told me, one last time. She told something that helped. You know what she said?

" 'Shikamaru, I can't believe you don't understand! Here: You call Ino troublesome right? Well, most the time you let troublesome things go, right? Well… you still have Ino, don't you? If you let everything else go, then why keep her? Think about it.'

"And you know what? It drove me nuts for the next three days, until one day I looked into my fiancée's eyes… and it worked.

"I finally figured it out after almost three years. The phrase, 'Just because it's troublesome, doesn't mean it's not worth it,' means, just because you have to put a little work into it, doesn't mean, in the end, you can't be happy with it. Sakura was working to get Sasuke back, and in the end, though she's dead, she made her wish come true: Sasuke's back in Konoha.

"You have to put a little work into what you want and need. I wanted -no- NEEDED, to be with my fiancée. So I worked to keep her! So, even if the work was troublesome, I got something better. I have a wife!

"So, in the end, I figure out why everyone else knew: they knew what it was like to keep something, and work to keep it. Love is a perfect example.

"Sakura feel in love with Sasuke. She worked, herself being the Hokage's apprentice, a medic, to try to get Sasuke back to where he belonged. She went to an extreme extent. She killed herself, to save something she loved. And THAT… is the ultimate, **troublesome**, price. Though her wish came true, she's not here to see it. You were an excellent person, Haruno Sakura. Despite the phrase, you weren't that troublesome at all."

Shikamaru walked back to a crying Ino. She sobbed into his shoulder, as he said, "Choji you're next."

-------------------------------------------------//

Choji stood in front of all the people, and simply said, " 'Your stomach and it's chips.' "

-------------------------------------------//

OKAY WANNA KNOW SOMETHING CREEPY?!

RIGHT ANSWER! -YES!

WRONG ANSWERS- I DON'T CARE JUST UPDATE; OR; NO!

ANYWAY, I JUST WANTED TO SAY THIS IS ACTUALLY MY SECOND MOST POPULAR (WITH THE REVIEWS) FICTION!

AND SHEESH, I THOUGHT _A TALE OF TWO JOLLY ROGERS_ OR _S.o.D.a.S. _MIGHT BE MORE POPULAR, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! O.O

OKAY, SORRY, BUT MOVING ON TO CCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOJJJJJIIIII!!!!


	7. Choji

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

Fujiko was almost a quarter way there. She was starting to get more stares, or maybe it was just Sasuke.

"Sakura… I'm… so…" the mask she wore was beginning to slip, the ribbon that held it up, untying itself.

---------------------------//

Choji stood in front of all the people, and simply said, " 'Your stomach and it's chips.' "

The man laughed. "Sakura told me that, like, all the time. And every time she said it, she was laughing, and had a bag of chips in hand for me.

"Sakura would've have made a great mother one day. I should know by the way she use baby all her extremely wounded patients, from 3 year old girls, to 75 year old men! Me, occasionally, being one of them… just not that old, and not that young.

"I don't know Sakura very well. That, I admit. But I do know she was too kind for her own good. Too innocent.

"Though I don't know why the funeral committee dressed her in white. Yeah sure, it represents innocence, purity, and blah, but her favorite color was RED. Dress her in red! She told me that after I almost died of blood loss as a joke. But for some reason…" Choji felt his wet cheeks. "I remembered."

"I guess Sakura will always be remembered somehow. I mean, look at all of you! HELLO?!" Choji listened to his own echo. "Yup, that's a lot.

"But in the end, I think she will be remembered, and people will think of her. And lookie here! They have a MONUMENT for her. They made a FESTIVAL for her. Sakura is someone that should be recognized for now, and forever more. I don't know that much about her, as I've said before, but for that… I'm completely sure I know. You'll live on in all our memories, Sakura. Even in mine, when you buy me potato chips that were on sale while I was on a mission, or when you showed me my stomach. And yes Sakura. 'My stomach and it's chips.'"

-----------------------------------------------//

Choji walked off stage, before anyone clapped. As they all exploded into applause, Fujiko made her way to the front. Her memories weighed her down, making sure she couldn't go very fast, but… she had to see her little one. Just one last time. "Sakura… I'm… so… sorry…" The mask slipped off a little more, along with it's hood.

--------------------------------------//

Sasuke stopped for a moment when he heard her say that. He looked at the slow walking woman in front of him, and followed. One thought raced in his mind: _Akimakiba_ _Fujiko _

"Wait… doesn't Akimakiba mean…" 

---------------------------------------------//

… yes, a puzzle within itself. And oh yeah, another creepy thing is that this still my second most popular fiction. Sob.

Anyway… lalalalalala… I don't know. Anyway, hopefully you know what order I'm going in now, but if you don't, Kiba's next.


	8. Kiba

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Kiba nodded to the crowd. "You gotta love that name. To some people, they rather torture themselves then see her again, to others… her name's like music. To Akamaru and I, advanced hearing and all, love to hear that name. It was nice to have her.

"Sakura made her name known by her love for all, and her willingness to help anyone. Hell, I went on a mission with the girl, and we spent five extra days healing an old lady!" he barked, but sighed, "Turns out the old lady was the person we were looking for, and I was just an escort for Sakura.

"Anyway, she was someone a person could easily like. She was basically, 'Perfect' you know? The looks, the smarts, the strength -believe it or not-, and mostly, her personality. She attracted people, unlike her team mates, who have a tendency to reject people, due to their selfish ways. Though Sakura had her moments of selfishness, she'd accept help if needed.

"She was a medic. Me and Akamaru's favorite human doctor too, besides my sister of course. I bet she was a favorite to many, huh, guys?" he winked, and many faces flushed. "Ha! Sorry, I had to see the looks on everyone's faces. Especially yours Naruto! Anyway-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU KIBA! LET ME GO, HINATA CHAN! LET ME… at him…" Naruto stopped, slumping back onto his seat. Kakashi looked at him, a small amount of wetness on his masked cheeks. Naruto saw her face. Sakura's pale and, beautiful face. Hinata cried, and Naruto barely hung on to reality using Hinata's hands as support.

"… As I was saying…" Kiba continued, after mouthing, 'Sorry', to a glaring Hinata. Kiba smiled to himself, realizing how cheesy he sounded, but… "Okay people, get ready for me to start crying." and he did so.

"Alright, I'm done with the sad, and pathetic speech. It's Akamaru's turn. Just as we rehearsed, Akamaru!" the nin-dog nodded, and sat up straight.

"Let us all, now, take a moment of silence, so you may listen to the howling call of the Inuzuka clan. May the wind let you find her in your hearts." Akamaru stated sadly, yet ever so formal. He took a deep breath, and howled. Several other dog chimed in, as the calm melody of their song filled the air. The wind blew and shook, not hard, but only enough to say, _'I'm here, don't worry!'_ Akamaru took a break to breathe, then started again.

As the silence dragged on, and the melancholy howl of the Inuzuka family went on, one could not help, but shed a tear. In the distance, you could hear other creatures cry out, after hearing Akamaru's sorrow-filled call.

Then, he stopped, ceasing the howl. No one clapped, that was expected. Akamaru faithfully went to Kiba's side, who pet his head. Though the two cried, they searched.

"_Where's Sakura's family? I can smell someone like her…"_

The two turned around, as Hinata stood at the call of her name by Tsunade. Kiba narrowed his eyes, only a small amount of a person being clear to him from the front.

"Sakura chan was someone you could call by better half…" Hinata started, a soft smile blessing her tear-stricken face.

------------------------------------//

Sasuke shook his head. No way. Spring field was Her, but Akimakiba? Impossible, there was no way. But they were too similar to call a coincidence, and for some reason Fujiko knew a little too much about his past with Her.

The Uchiha was suspicious, and he wanted to find out who the hell she was behind that mask. And what an Uchiha wanted… an Uchiha got.

-------------------------------//

"Sakura…I'm…so…sorry…I…" what seemed like miles to Fujiko, she went down that same aisle. She knew how slow she was going, but she didn't give a fuck. She had to see her, if only the memories of that little girl with short pink hair didn't plague her mind.

------------------------------//

a/n… sorry it took so long, I was working on another one of my new fics… um… ah! Fight For It. Please review for it. It's kinda confusing, but I'm working on it! (I mean, C'MON! this one has like, 73 reviews, while that one has… NONE/sob/)


	9. Hinata

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

"Sakura chan was someone you could call by better half…" Hinata started, a soft smile blessing her tear-stricken face. "She was almost my exact opposite when she first told me I could train with her. I was shy, she was strong, I was plain, she was exotic, I came from a clan, she came from a family. We were different.

"But I didn't really notice what I had. I guess I just took everything for granted, and wasted everything. I was extremely spoiled, and barely had to lift a finger at home, besides when I was training. This, I should admit," she looked at Sakura with tears spilling, "For Sakura's sake.

"Another thing I must admit is that I never saw Sakura when we were younger. I… kinda… pitied her. She was considered weaker than me, the only thing she could rely on was her intelligence. She had no clan, no special ability.

"So I admit it: I pitied Haruno Sakura. But…

"When she was placed on my fiancé's team, I thought, 'Why couldn't that be me? Was I not strong enough to be with him?' My appreciation, and my jealously, grew for her.

"I watched her team get stronger over the months, and I saw her lagging behind. Every time she walked home, I would see her fall a couple of times. She was completely exhausted, but when I asked her team if she seemed okay during training, they 'Yeah. She looked fine.'

"And every day, I would see her, falling, fainting, getting up, and doing it again. Soon, I somewhat admired her. She worked hard at home, and as a ninja.

"She cried all alone when Uchiha san left. She turned to no one, and cried all by herself. She was a mess when my fiancé left, and so was I. We took a small amount of comfort from one another. And when the two year period was up, she and I were sisters. By the time I suggested that Team Seven and Team Eight should merge, and she asked if I wanted to train with her, I really idolized her like an older sister. My jealously was gone, and so was the pity. Sakura had made something of herself. So had I. And for the first time since Neji niisan finally accepted me, or when my fiancé asked me out… I felt complete. Full.

"As the years passed, and the other Kunoichis and I began to become friends, we secretly made Sakura our leader. And out of my surprise, I began to notice that Sakura had become the strongest out of all of us. Emotionally and physically." Hinata sighed, another tear leaking out.

"But…" she wiped her eyes with her black sleeve, but more tears just poured out, "Now that she's gone, I feel…still full. You would think that now that my sisterly figure was gone, I'd be a complete mess. But strangely… I'm not. Sakura gave me a chunk of her spirit, and offered it to me with open arms. I took it, and here I am.

"Sakura had a wonderful soul, kind and strong. She refused to be called weak, she refused to be stepped on, but you know what Sakura and I had in common?!" Hinata cried out, practically shouting, as even more tear flew out.

"We were both in love! Sakura helped me with my love life, and she asked for nothing in return! I tried to give, but she rejected it all! She always said she wanted to stand on her own, and she no problem giving!" she wiped her eyes again, but it was no use.

"When she left for her very last mission, me and the girls went on a girls' night out. We tried to convince her it was too dangerous, but she said something heartbreaking…

'For the last six years, I fought with myself to reach where I am now. For the last 11 years of my life, I've tried to get Sasuke's attention. I tried to get him to see me, but no use. But for entire life, I tried to keep all I could! To kept what I had left of love! I'm sorry, but nothing you can say will stop me. I will keep what I have left, and I will. NOT. BE. LEFT. BEHIND.'"

"And after that, I waved goodbye, and… it was the last time I saw her breathing. It's hard to believe that she's dead, but we will live on. If we don't, she live on.

"'Just try your best, and you'll be seen.'" she quoted, before she walked away from the podium and from Sakura's dead body. She fell into Naruto's awaiting arms, where they cried together. Claps echoed throughout the area, as the wind blew softly, causing the decorative bells in the trees to jingle with laughter.

-----------------------------------------------//

Sasuke slapped himself mentally. No. There was absolutely no way. If they were really… no, it couldn't be. Sasuke thought to himself. Fujiko and Her were two different. Absolutely NO connection. None.

Still, Sasuke couldn't help but stared at the slipping hood. For the love Kami and God altogether, Uchiha Sasuke was curious about one girl.

--------------------------------------//

"Sakura…I'm…so…sorry… I… didn't…" the aisle dragged on, and on, and on. She could hear Sakura's silent calls of when she was young, how she would flash a smile, which could always be mistaken for a grin.

Fujiko's heart ached, as the memories flowed in. It was painful seeing them again, as it was painful knowing that everyone came for her.

For Haruno Sakura. No one else, just… her.

---------------------------------//

Oh. My. God. 90 reviews. OMG. 10 more, and I'll have my first 100 reviews! OMFG, SOMEBODY PINCH ME/Ssl pinches Ukeire/

Ukeire- Ow! What was that for?!

Ssl- You asked to be pinched.

Ukeire- Good point. Aren't you excited?! It's our first 100!

Ssl- Duh. Of course I am, but you're the one hoping around like an idiot.

Ukeire- /Stops hoping around, and lands on a giant sign that says, "REVIEW FOR 100 PLEASE!"/

Ssl- /Sweat drop/ Ugh… /Slaps forehead/ Idiot…

Ukeire- /Smiles a Naruto smile/ Review please!


	10. Shino

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

Shino came up to the podium, hands in his pockets, mouth covered, and cool looking sunglasses covering his eyes. People stared at him, awaiting what he had to say about Sakura.

After a few moments of silence, he said, "Across the field of life, you meet many challenges, from hard to easy, to big to small. Through the sea of learning, you must absorb the greatest of waves, no matter the cost. To climb the mountain of friends, you must avoid the landslides, and ever a goat or two. To make it through the plain of family, you must stick together, and fight as one.

"But to make it past the icy waters of love, your heart and body must be ready for it. If you fall into the cold waters, you'll survive, but it will take you some time before you are ready to go back onto the waters. But if you come back in to early, you'll get hurt. The friends you've made in the mountains, the family you stuck to in the plain, the knowledge you've learned from the sea, and the using the strength to make it past the field, will always be there.

"All together, friends, family, intelligence, strength, love, and heartbreak, created the world, our friend, Sakura lived in. She made it past everything, but she failed in the icy waters. She tried, and tried, but she never made it. And when she went through the final chance for love, the final go through the cold sea, she failed. She was pushed in, and she lost her life.

"But, mistakes are always easily seen once done. Some things will never be fully forgiven, and this may be one of them. We lost a beloved friend, medic, and comrade. We succeed in one, but failed in another. It was her last parting gift, so I will respect it." Shino stepped down without a word. The people clapped nervously, some people were left in the dark, others thought he was too vague on what he was saying. While they were all pondering what he had said, no one noticed the tear falling off Shino's cheek. Shino thanked the gods he was wearing sunglasses. Who wanted to see a misty-eyed Shino?

------------------------------------------------//

Naruto raised a brow at Shino. Hinata whispered in his ear, "Shino means Uchiha san. He pushed her into the water, then realized his mistake. Thus explaining why he's sulking." Naruto nodded, and kissed her forehead.

"Shino makes no sense. I love you, Hinata." he held onto her small hands, and Hinata replied, "I know Naruto kun. I love you too."

--------------------------------------------//

Sasuke ignored the fact that Shino's bugs were currently eying him with a killer intent. His main focus was on the woman in front of him by about 10 feet.

"Sakura…I'm…so…sorry…I…didn't…know" the hood slipped a little more, and to Sasuke complete surprise…

Her hair was pink.

-----------------------------------------//

Ukeire- okay, okay… breathe Ukeire… it's just 104 reviews… there are plenty of fics that have more… /inhales, then exhales, giving up/ AH, WHO AM I KIDDING?! A 100 REVIEWS! OMFG!

Ssl- /Shakes head, then looks at you/ just make her stop, and review.

Ukeire- A 100 REVIEWS, SSL! THAT'S FUCKING AMAZING! IT'S OUR FIRST ONE TOO!

Ssl- I BEG OF YOU PLEASE! MAKE HER STOP/Ukeire is rambling about how we have 17 fictions, and we only have one 100 fiction./ AHHHHHH!

Please review. For Ssl's sake. Just kidding, lol. But seriously, please review.


	11. Lee

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

Lee smiled, and stood to go to the podium. He stood with a big grin on his face. As they waited for Lee to start, many watched the young man prepare himself.

"Where to start? How to tell a story on Sakura without going on forever? Does anyone know? Where do you start when you love someone, then you lost them to someone else, then lost them forever to that same someone?

"I have no idea. I loved Sakura." he looked at the casket, and his smile got bigger. "I will always love her. Not for looks, not for smarts, or who's apprentice she is, I'll always love her for her. She was unique person, and I'm not talking about her looks.

"Sakura was a good person. She dealt with my annoying self, but she didn't really hurt me. Only a emotionally, and a punch or two. But other than that, she was the flower of my eye. A sakura.

"She's another point of good hard work over natural talent. I respect that. She worked her way up, while her team mates breezed right on by. A demon, the birthright through blood, or even an eye, can pass up hard work. Sakura showed that to us, by taking the step in hard work: she died for the ones she loved. If only someone had noticed, maybe she'd still be here.

"Not that I hate her or anything, it's just we all know that people who have passed away always have one wish for the ones they loved: Move on. Don't linger on me forever, or I'll never live on. I wish to please Sakura chan's wishes, and move on. I'll never stop loving her, but I will move on.

"Sakura kept us strong, now it's our turn. We have to be strong for her, as she was for us. Never give up, even went the going gets tough." Lee looked up, feeling the breeze again. "Live on, my youthful blossom. Live on."

The wind agreed fully, as several claps went for the suit clad man. Lee sat back down, a little down, but happy nonetheless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke saw the beautiful porcelain mask fall to the ground. It shattered into large chunks, but they were left forgotten at Fujiko's feet. As he walked up to it, he realized something.

_Wasn't Sakura a Rabbit mask too?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many eyes widened at the sight of Fujiko. Pink hair on her shoulders, sparkling green eyes filled with tears. There was absolutely no way. Her face, her eyes, her hair… it couldn't be… but it was. There was no mistaking the height, the cut of her hair.

She was Haruno Sakura… But several people disagreed.

No one knew if she really did, but did anyone know if Sakura had a scar on her left jawbone? Some say she did, others said she did not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n Ah, I'm sadistic, in the cruel for fun term, aren't I? I'm leaving everyone in the dark lol. Sorry, but TOO BAD! Everything will be clear in the end, or maybe it won't. You'll just have to keep reading the speeches, or if you're not that interested in the speeches, just read Fujiko Sasuke's part. Though you'll be missing some good info…

Anyway, hope to see you NEXT time!

-Ukeire&Ssl-


	12. Tenten

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

"Sakura Blossoms, blowing within the trees, Sakura Blossoms, blowing through the field, Sakura Blossoms, blowing past my heart, Sakura Blossoms, blooming within my fears, Sakura Blossoms, awaiting the midnight stars, Sakura Blossoms, will die within the night, Sakura Blossoms, will reappear in Spring, Sakura Blossoms, awaiting the darkest nights, Sakura Blossoms, Sakura. Sakura." Tenten smiled, and clapped twice. She was given confused looks of why she would start her speech with a song.

(a/n look up 'Lollipop Chordettes' for the beat. I went to a place where they played the song, so I have it in my head now. So I had to think, why not? And it's officially been a month since I've started this! Happy one-month anniversary to ME, and you!)

She laughed, and said, "That was Sakura's 'Theme Song'. Every time we met, we would sing our song just for the heck of it. It made sense, though. Her name, sakura blossoms.

"But I always thought that after six years of waiting, I assumed that Sakura was over the boy known as Uchiha. She seemed like it. But now that she's gone, I'm beginning to see the little hints of hurt in the song.

"Blowing past my heart, going away from my heart, going away from me. She probably meant Sasuke's leaving, leaving her behind.

"Blooming within my fears. She bloomed when he was gone, but I could guess she was afraid of moving on. She acted strong, but one can only guess.

"Awaiting the midnight stars: awaiting the boy with eyes of midnight. She was still waiting, after six years of non-stop devotion. Never-ending love.

"Will die within the night. She knew she would die because of Sasuke. Hell, it's something we all knew.

"Awaiting the darkest nights, or maybe it was darkest Knight? As in man-in-armor. I don't know, but she was awaiting Sasuke. That's all I can say.

"I guess Sakura just never gave up, even when she said so. She never stopped hoping, loving, waiting. But in the end, if her team wasn't sent out, Sasuke would've died anyway. Itachi's dead, and he didn't even bother to listen to the facts." Tenten shrugged, her shoulders going up.

"Not that I hate the guy, but I don't like the fact he's the reason Sakura isn't with us now. Not as a medic, not as a comrade, not as a ninja, not as a girl, but as a friend. One of my friends are dead, and I wasn't able to stop it. Sakura got what she wanted, though. Uchiha's here, in Konoha where he always belonged. And she would've given a million lifetimes to see that One. Last. Time.

"Now remember! Sakura Blossoms, within the trees!" clap, clap. Tenten smiled, then sat down next to Neji, where she broke down in sobs again. Neji kissed her on the forehead, before he stood, red eyed and all, to the stage, where Sakura's cold, cold, body lay forever…or so they thought.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke backed up in shock. Sakura. It was her. It was Sakura! But when he commanded his body to move, it betrayed him. It wouldn't move, it wouldn't go anywhere. The thought that Sakura was alive relieved him, but also scared him. She had been hit with two of the most fatal attacks in the world, not to mention the attacks were being handled by two (EQUALLY) powerful men.

But according to some of the stares 'Fujiko', or 'Sakura', was getting, our little Uchiha was getting more suspicious by the second. He screamed at his body to move, it did just that.

------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura… I'm…so…sorry…I…didn't…know…you…felt…" she felt Sasuke coming. She knew it. She knew Sasuke would chase her. Her eyes narrowed into slits, as she clenched her hands into fists, gathering the pent up sadness, anger, and agony.

"I'm REALLY not in the mood for this."

-------------------------------------------------------

a/n LALALALALALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! IS SAKURA FUJIKO? ARE THEY SISTERS?! IS SHE SAKURA'S MOTHER?! A LOOK-A-LIKE?! I'll tell you!…

LATER!

And yes, if you find the song on youtube, it's extremely catchy. Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli, lolli, lolli…

Anyway, it's the month anniversary of this fiction. /sniff/ THE REVIEWS GROW UP SO FAST! HELP IT KEEP GROWING, BUT FEEDING IT! CLICK THE BUTTON FOR A FREE DONATION! Lol, just kidding, but reviews are really nice…

-Ukeire&Ssl-


	13. Neji

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

Neji sighed into the microphone, running a hand through his hair. "It's hard, dealing with death. Even harder dealing with fate itself.

"I know, I know, I'm over the 'fate' thing, but I've never experienced a death of a close friend since my father's. Sakura was the first, and some times, I wish it was someone else. Anyone else.

"But the destiny of several sakura blossoms, or of a sakura flower, is always the same. Always has, always been. They are bound to die _young_, yet beautiful. To fall from grace, to the dead solid ground of death, until they are absorbed into the earth, letting everyone else live on from their death.

"Sakura was a cherry blossom in every way: pretty, delicate, rare, and a symbol for those who are strong. Like the samurai, Sakura stood as a mascot of three incredibly powerful men. She died to let two others live, so they may be happy with the ones they love." Neji looked at Hinata, who cried louder, avoiding Naruto crestfallen eyes.

"She was a healer, another form of being born. Sakuras show that spring has arrived, and our Sakura showed that maybe there's a little hope.

"Sakura always had that look her eyes: sadness, agony, loneliness, smiles, tears, memories, everything. Her smiles were broken, and some were faked, and hollow. The way she moved was graceful, just as any Kunoichi, but hers held some of her childhood: strong, yet unsure. She was the perfect image of a word I'd like to call, _bittersweet_.

"Her personality was bittersweet. She could be the girl of your dreams one moment, the next, she's the girl of your nightmares. She could be sweet, but she can just as bitter.

"Her looks. I've heard the stories of her bullied past, not as bad as some of us, but it wasn't perfect. But look at her now: she has thousands for her funeral, she's has friends by the handful, and she was lovely in most ways.

"But as much as she was perfect, and any man's ideal girl, she had something behind the smile, behind her cloudy eyes: heartbreak, betrayal, and love. She'd turn down any request for her hand in marriage, any boyfriend, and before I turned towards my wife, she turned down me!" he suddenly laughed, and people looked at the also laughing Tenten, who had heard that story hundreds of times from the Hyuuga boy himself.

"But it was all for the boys she died for. Her team practically left her, no offense to Team Seven, but you all left her behind." Naruto looked away from everyone, and Kakashi buried his wet face in his hands. A ways down, Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Naruto left to train, leaving her for two years, Sasuke was gone for almost six, and Kakashi was rarely there. He spent more attention to missions, and to his other students more than her." Neji shook his head.

"I'm not here to blame anyone for her feelings, I'm just pointing a fact out. Sakura was my friend, and through her, I met the girl of dreams. I found happiness, while she awaited hers for years. But…" he looked up from the stand, watching the still overcast sky fill with birds.

"She's still here. She's still under the same blue sky as us. Just not on our level. Let her pass on, by not grieving for what we could've done, or what we could've said. We have to let her go, or she'll never be happy." Neji finished by placing his hand on the stand, then walking back to Tenten. A tear snuck by his securities, and down the ground.

--------------------------------------------

He was confused. First he was running, then the Hyuuga, then Sakura stopping him? Cold, empty green eyes looked at him, holding both wrist within her hands. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

An aged, brown scar marked the left side of her face, hidden well from the curtain of pink locks. Sakura, from he remembered, did not have that. Still, it had been three years since he's last seen her, but that made no difference to Sasuke. She looked different from the girl he fought, like she's seen too many things.

"You're not Sakura." her green eyes flashed dangerously. She released his wrist from her death grip, and looked away. Tears made their way down her face.

"No. I am not Sakura. Not the one you knew from all those days ago." she turned away, her back facing him. She whispered something inaudible, walking towards the front once more.

-----------------------------------

"Sakura, I'm so sorry… I didn't know you felt so…" she paused, looking for the right word. All eyes were on her, probably thinking if she wasn't Sakura, or the one Sasuke didn't know, was she the new Sakura? Maybe her notorious Inner Persona in her humanized form? A twin? Her unheard of mother? A sister? A look-a-like fan? A clone? A… spirit?

No one knew…

Except for four figures sitting in the far corner of the area. Red eyes followed the confused teen, as well as the pink haired woman.

The eyes changed directions when he felt a tug at their sleeve. Deep blue eyes poofed to change into black.

"Father? Natsu and Kokoro are hungry, and want mother." she informed quietly. The eyes closed, a sigh escaping their mouth.

"Fine, give them their lunch. And Yoko?"

"Yes Father?"

"Your mother, aunt, and uncle are all idiots."

"…I know that Father…"

----------------------------------------------

_**READ!**_

Author's Notes

Yes, another mystery to add to the ones you guys already hate. Here's a summary of question to think about until I finish the next round of speeches! HA! (this is going to be a long list of question, but I'd read them…)

Who is Fujiko? -Chapter 2-

-What does Akimakiba mean? -Chapter 7 and 8-

-Why does she look like Sakura, when she said, "No. I am not Sakura. Not the one you knew from all those days ago" ? -Chapter 13-

-What does she mean by 'Not the one you knew all from all those days ago'? -Chapter 13-

-Why does she have a scar? -Chapter 11-

-Where did she come from, if her home isn't Konohagakure no Sato? -Chapter 3-

--Why is she ANBU, if she isn't from Konoha? -Chapter 1-

-What did she have to do, if her trip would only take, 'Five days to come here and back'? -Chapter 3-

-What did Sasuke mean by that she's 'seen too many things'? -Chapter 13-

What do the mysterious 'personal holidays' mean to Sakura? -Chapter 2-

What is Fujiko trying to say? ("I'm so sorry Sakura…") -End of most chapters-

Who are 'the kids'? -Chapter 3-

Who are all the people in the back? -Chapter 13-

-Who is 'Father'? -Chapter 13-

--Is he 'You-know-who'? -Chapter 3-

-Who is Yoko? -Chapter 3-

--Who is she to Fujiko? -Chapter 3-

--Are her eyes blue? Or black? -Chapter 3 and 13-

-Who is Natsu? -Chapter 3 and 13-

-Who is Kokoro? -Chapter 3 and 13-

Where is Sakura's family? -Chapter 4 and 8-

Is Itachi alive like Sasuke assumes, or is he dead like Konoha's records say? -Chapter 1-

What did Sakura mean by 'half a family'? -Chapter 3-

And… WHEN WILL UKEIRE AND SSL UPDATE?! It's a mystery…

Man, I just realized how mean I am to you people. Look at all of these questions! Ha! Anyway, sorry, but please review, even if I am mean to you with all these questions ;) and to those of you who actually read this, here's a cookie /hands cookie to you/

-Ukire&Ssl-


	14. Kakashi

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

When it came to Kakashi's turn, Tsunade realized how much of a wreck he was. Tears, down his face, his mask was slipping off, the left side of his headband was wet, and slightly rusted, everything on his face was red and puffy, and his hair was drooping softly.

"Kakashi. Do you still want to go?" Tsunade asked softly. Kakashi nodded, and stood. He took the mic from Tsunade, and stood at the stand.

Taking a breath of fresh air, trying not to sound like he had just swallowed a living toad, he began.

"I'm sorry Sakura. All I never wanted to say is that I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't protect you, like I had promised.

"I'm sorry to everyone I made a promise to, yet couldn't keep.

"Like Rin, this is for the ones who actually remember her, Sakura was sweet. She was loved by the idiot on our team. She loved the cool, silent boy though, who never was able to return her love before she died.

"I'm sorry I couldn't train you like I had with Sasuke, or Naruto. I'm sorry I didn't say you were my actually my favorite student above all, I'm sorry I always made excuses every time I came late, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how strong you became, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you to your face you reminded me of someone I once loved.

"I'm sorry that I can't go back in time to train you more. I'm sorry I didn't have the power to protect you with my life, I'm sorry you had to die by your teammates' hands before I was able to throw them apart like I always did. I'm sorry you never got the chance to say goodbye to everyone, I'm sorry for EVERYTHING.

"But mostly… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you as my friend, my student, my comrade… my only daughter… my only little girl. I'm sorry you had to die so damn young. And for that…" Kakashi walked up to the coffin, and gently stroked her face. "I'm sorry. Remember that, and please…"

_Tell Rin, Obito, Yodaime, and, if you can find him, my father… I'm sorry too._ he finished in his mind before sitting back down in his chair, refusing to say more.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi with sympathetic eyes. He lost another one. Another girl he loved like a daughter, and forgot to tell. She sighed, and said, "Anyone else?" she held the mic softly, and slowly, Iruka stood up.

-------------------------------

Sasuke stood there, ¾ of the way to the front, watching Fujiko make her slow way to the front. He was desperately confused, and he wanted nothing more than to scream why the hell she looked like Her, and how she knew so much. But no… he just stood there.

---------------------

Fujiko stood while listening to Kakashi's speech, and through Iruka's. _Sakura_…

"I didn't know… you felt so…" she took a breath, "Left behind…"

---------------------

The man sighed. Fujiko and her family issues. Why couldn't she be more like him and just take of it swiftly and quickly?

Then why is _**he**_ still alive?

Ah, good point.

The man, sitting with his small family in the back of the funeral area, watched his little toddlers eat, making a huge mess.

"Natsu, why do you make such a big mess every time you eat?" Yoko wipe the little boy's face.

"Sorry, Yoko onee chan! But mama's food taste good!"

Yoko rolled her eyes, and went on to Kokoro, who had apple juice all over her chin. The man stopped her, and took the napkin in her hand. Wiping the child's face gently, Kokoro grinned.

"Thanks Daddy!"

He smiled back, eyes swirling with happiness.

-----------------------------------//

Well, I had to think what to do, so SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE :(

Anyway, I am evil. After all those questions, I answered NONE! (that I know of)

Anyway, Iruka's, and all the extra, non-main characters are next :DDDDD

-Ukeire&Ssl-


	15. Everyone

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

"Sakura was my best student all around." Iruka said simply, trying hard to stay strong as an example. "You have no idea how hesitate I was when she passed the exam to become a ninja. She, like many girls, cared more about fashion, love, and gossip. I watched her grow from afar, and somehow… I'm thankful that the Third put her on Team Seven. She grew so much because of 'her' boys.

"Yet… Sakura was-"

------------------------------

"-a little girl." Anko waved her arm in the air. "A weakling. The soft spot on her team. But…" she smirked. "That girl could interrogate like she was the only who could!" Anko laughed so hard. "With a punch, with a single word, she became Hell! HA! When I first saw her, I would've never dreamed that she would have the guts to come visit me, and ask for torture lessons! Still, she became my baby. Would've done anything to make her happy." Anko began to cry with a smile.

"God, I loved that girl. She-"

----------------------

"-slowly grew on me. And I don't come to people so easily." Ibiki said, his usual stoic face unchanging. "Anko brought her in for her first run, and for a second, I thought Anko was being crazier than usual." a few people chuckled at the Morino's deadpan joke. "But when I saw her work, I was personally… blown away. That girl could make a fully grown man cry, and fall into a coma within seconds." Ibiki smiled sadly, crying. "She had the smarts, I knew this from the first part of those Chuunin exams she and I were in. Answered every question correctly, without even cheating.

"Aside from being smart-"

-------------------------

"-SHE WAS ALSO SEXIER THAN ALL HELL!" Jiraiya screamed with laughter, unnoticeable tears streaming down his face. "She was stronger than hell though, so spying- I mean, WATCHING HER was a little out of the question."

"Kinda like how she was always-"

-------------------------

"-protected by someone." Inari looked out into the blue, a dazed out look on his face. "I've heard so many rumors about her, that now that I've seen her, I'm a little disappointed that I never got a chance with her." he grinned. "I'm also sad that I never thanked her for that one mission she had with my family.

"Still, even I if I knew she was so cute, and I had even the smallest chance with her-"

---------------------------

"-she still had her 'bodyguards', or her team mates. Even so, she'll always be a strong girl through my eyes. She saved me through the little things, and maybe big things, and if she was still here, I'd at least try to say something to her." Idate said.

"Aside from her team, I've always wondered how she-"

-------------------------

"Drove herself into such a fate." Sasame played with her hair. "She was so sweet and kind, she was kinda like an idol for the few days we were together. Sakura san and I weren't close, yet I can't help but think she didn't deserve this type of death.

"I know what it's like-" the girl sighed, a salty tear leaking out.

-----------------------

"-to lose someone so close, and have them ripped away right in front of your eyes." Konohamaru felt his eyes water a bit. "And to realize how much life doesn't matter without someone to look up to." Moegi added, and Udon patted her back sincerely as she wailed.

"Though we didn't know her personally-"

----------------------

"Somehow we knew her emotionally." Gaara went on, with his family behind him. "She saved one of us at least once, saving Kankuro from a poison, me from immediate death, and Temari from several little things." Temari sighed softly, and looked at the crowd with gentle eyes. Kankuro said nothing, but looked away. Exclude Gaara, who had glassy eyes, Kankuro's eyes were closed, and crying. Temari choked on her watery eyes.

"That girl was a sister to me-"

-------------------------

"-even though ugly will never know that." Sai smiled, displaying the wrong emotion at the wrong time once again. "And even though I insulted her daily…" the boy shook his head. "I just wanna say… she was the first one to make me smile for real, but…"

"She's also the first one to make me cry…" Sai closed his eyes like Kankuro, and cried through a real smile. "Stupid ugly-"

----------------------

"YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY!" Shizune yelled. Tonton made little noises, except the pig was trembling. As Tonton tried to get into the casket to see Sakura one last time, Shizune was cry like there was no tomorrow.

"Like to many, you'll always be my little sister. I just hope you won't be alone up there-"

----------------------

"Like you were down here." Ayame said sadly. Her father, Teuchi, nodded. "After seeing her for so many years, it's hard to believe she's gone. Her bench from now on at the ramen bar for awhile." Teuchi said.

"So it's true that-"

--------------------

"-you did grow your into forehead. I'll admit it!" the purple haired Ami raised her arms in defense. "Why I signed up to speak for the Haruno is because…"

"I've always-"

-------------------

"-Liked her." Matsuri said, watching Gaara in the crowd. "Like a real woman should be, Sakura was nice, pretty, strong, and everything under the high heavens."

"I'm not close with her, but-"

------------------

"-I feel like we've all missed something." Gai said simply, not bothering to shout. "Maybe she wasn't very youthful, but she was very inspirational."

"We'll all miss her-"

-----------------

"One way or another." Kurenai. Yumi stood by her mother's side, and said quietly. "Mommy? Why is Sakura chan in that bed?" Kurenai looked at her daughter. "Sh, little one. Sakura chan is sleeping. We must not bother her."

"I-"

----------------

"-will miss her. So much. Especially that face she gave me every time I scared her…" Yamato made a face, one with sorrow, nostalgia, and regret mixed into a smile.

"In conclusion-"

--------------------

"-Uzumaki Naruto will finish the ceremony." Tsunade said into the mic. Naruto looked up, and gave a slight nod to Tsunade, signaling her to come down. As she moved, Naruto moved towards the stand.

Everything was silent. Even the wind was quiet. The group in the way back watched the scene unfold before them, as the only Uzumaki, soon to be one of two, took the stand.

Uchiha Sasuke stood even quieter than the entire group. Naruto looked at him, and made no sign of welcome. Fujiko had disappeared. Sasuke locked gazes with Naruto for a long moment, before the blond lad leaned forward towards the mic, and said:

"Hey Teme. About time you got here. Sakura chan's been waiting for while, you know?" Naruto laughed. "We both know she has a wicked temper!"

The wind blew, shaking ever so slightly. The two boys stood there as still as stone, as they shared the same thought:

_She's laughing at us…_

"…yeah." Sasuke answered hesitantly. Naruto gave him a small smile, and coughed. The black eyed boy was shocked. But there was no other choice. Sasuke smiled back. After one long minute, Naruto spoke once more.

"Where to begin? Haruno Sakura, the girl who kept our worlds tied together with a single tug."

--------------------------------

**-Wow. This is the longest chapter, in what? Nine chapters? It's only five pages! Haha.**

**-I hope you like this update. I was REALLLLLLLLY lazy, so I didn't really do much to this things. SORRY!**

**-Any who, I didn't answer too many question in this. **

**-Finally, NARUTO'S SPEECH IS NEXT!**

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**


	16. Before

Disclaimer: I don't this, only the plot, a few other things.

Inspired by collage of the second Shippuden opening, which, in my opinion, has the tiniest shred of SasuSaku. But definitely NaruSasu FRIENDSHIP in it. Lots of that.

Anyway, his a small intermission of what happened between Sai and Sakura before she left.

* * *

"You do know that you're _dying_… right?" Sai said monotonously. He rested his head on his fingerless gloved hand. His empty coal gray eyes stared at her, as he dangled his arm over his bent knee in the windowsill. Sakura said nothing, letting him enjoy the silence. Then Sakura opened her mouth to speak. 

"Yes. That's the exact reason why I'm going." Sakura said in an equally dull tone. She slipped on her own pair of gloves. Sai slid off the sill, and walked over to her, and cupped the girl's cheek with his hand. She leaned on it slightly. "…You worry some times, Ugly."

She thought of possible things to say. Should she just shrug? Say nothing? Tell him she was going to be okay? No. She knew she shouldn't. She knew it wasn't true to say she was all right. Quite the opposite, really. Silence engulfed Sakura's mind as the dark room, only illuminated by the moon outside her balcony, grew more and more tense.

His hand fell limply to his side. "…Just because you promised Naruto you'd go, doesn't mean you have to leave too, you know." Sai mumbled, probably not meant for her to hear. She heard it anyway. The Kunoichi sent him a glance. He stole the soul right out of her. His black eyes, and emotionless face was very overcoming. "…stupid, it's a suicidal mission. You're not meant to die, not yet." Sai expressed the smallest amount of concern in the depth of his voice.

She nodded. "Not like anyone's going to miss me."

_That's… not true…_ Sai thought, a small pain leaking in his chest. His put his hand over it, not to go unnoticed by the female ninja. _W-what…?_

"It's called betrayal." Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing. _Betrayal… a feeling where one is hurt because one's loyalty was broken, or disrupted._ "It hurts a lot more when you're not reading it from a book, eh?"

It was true. It did hurt. It hurt a lot. Sai looked at the pink haired girl with pity-filled eyes. Did she really feel this when Naruto and Sasuke left? Sakura snarled towards him, swiftly picking up her bag.

"Don't you dare pity me, Sai! It makes me feel like I'm a disgrace." she snapped. Sai watched her exit her room before he heard her call from behind it, "Well? You walking me to the gate, or not?" Sai released his chest, trotting over to the door. He silently observed her, as they walked the sakura tree filled streets.

Sakura surely had changed. When she was 15, her eyes held so much sparkle in them, you could've lit up a room. Gleaming with some sort of blank light, Sai concluded betrayal had something to do with that lost sparkle. That bounce in her step was gone, and so was that laugh he kinda liked to hear. Yet…

She had something replace it. Her eyes were cold, hardened, and unreadable. Her strides were, long, confident. The light laugh had been toned into something hollow, and musical. She had grown from a outspoken, temper filled teen, into a strong, independent young woman. Some times he would think to himself how much she had changed. It was amazing. Simply, amazing.

She stopped at the entrance of the gate. She faced him, and smiled slightly.

"Sai." she said quietly. The said boy looked at the pink haired girl. "You have to let me go now." Sai said nothing, inwardly confused. She laughed, and bounced a little. Her green eyes twinkled a bit, shining like the star above. "Ugly…" he said sourly. A large cloud hovered over the source of light -the moon-, leaving the two in darkness.

"Look, Sai, I'm just a girl. Nothing more, nothing less. It's been a fun three years, but it's about time I went off on my own. Just because Naruto and Kakashi sensei are going to be there, doesn't mean I'm not alone. Deep inside, we all know Team Seven is nothing without it's original ice cube. But…" she paused, looking for the right words.

"I loved him, Sai. More than I loved my own mother, wherever she is. And he betrayed me. I really should have declined the mission, but if I did…" she laughed again, "I'd never forgive myself." she took a few steps towards the gate.

"Sakura…" said Sai. He was getting an odd feeling. "What are you… trying… to say to me?" he asked slowly. The wind blew. It was strong, it was gentle, and it was… beautiful.

Sakura stopped again, and faced him. "What I'm trying to say…" The wind kept blowing, and the moon's covering was slowly slipping off. Sakura's silhouette made her green eyes flicker like a candle. "I never know, Sai. This just might be…"

One hard blow from the fierce, chilling winds, and small petals blew around her. Her smile became slightly haunting, as did the rest of her. Sai's eyes widened for a moment, and thought, 'Cherry blossom petals…? In…' suddenly, the moon was completely in view, large, and round. Her whisper was carried off into the wind.

"…my last mission."

'…January?'

Sai could say nothing more after that.

* * *

**Yeah, I just couldn't resist. Sai is like, one of the main characters, and I barely said anything about him, so, like… yeah.**

**And I promise that Naruto IS next!**

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**


	17. Naruto

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

"Where to begin? Haruno Sakura, the girl who kept our worlds tied together with a single tug. We were her boys." everyone was on the edge of their seats, awaiting Naruto's speech.

Naruto. Sakura's best friend, besides the Yamanaka. Tall, energetic, powerful, undeniably funny, loyal, a force to be reckoned with, that boy, Kyuubi container, or whatever you call him. He was Uzumaki Naruto. Future Hokage, hero to millions. Yet here he was, crying for just one person.

"Who would've known? You're all here for one person. You're all longing for this one person." Naruto said, "Death makes the heart's longing stronger, because when someone you care for leaves, a part of them is taken." his brilliant blue eyes rested upon Sasuke. "Even if they're alive, you can't help but think you're dying inside because they're not there.

"I'm not sure if everyone understands what I'm saying. I'm basically rambling, but…" the blonde looked down for a moment. He walked over to the casket, and for the first time, he gently caressed the pale maiden's face, "With every person you meet, with every moment you spend with that person, you give more and more of yourself to them. With every encounter, and with every passing second, the amount grows, and grows, until almost all of you is given to that one person.

"Imagine that. Just one person. They have your everything, they have **you**. You trust them with yourself, and then… you gave everything, just to have it ripped away. To have it disappear forever.

"That's when you feel it. The loneliness. That agony, like someone had a knife, and began chopping you up alive. Yet… the pain comes from the betrayal. You gave them the power to destroy you, and you trusted them not to. But if someone did that to you, you know what I'm feeling." he smiled at the casket below him, the girl within it, and ran his fingers through her pale pink locks of hair. "You'd know what she was feeling, and probably still is. We were her boys.

"She was hurt. So was I." he still hadn't faced the crowd. "But I left to escape the pain, and train. And… I left her alone. So maybe…" he turned, "It's somewhat my fault, for what she had became before she left. Before WE left. Maybe it was all our faults. I don't know. Sakura was like that.

"She kept her secrets to herself, and dedicated her heart and soul to the people around her. Even if it…" he gulped, and looked down, "Cost her , her life, she cherished every living being like she was cherishing her own family. She spent hours training, killing her body, and her mind. She exceeded every part of her body, making them cry out… how I know that, was a secret until now."

Naruto breathed. "Every night, around two A.M. or so, she'd disappear. Off to train in the death of night, and wouldn't come back, unless it was to shower, or to eat. Most the time it was just a shower, and she wouldn't eat until that night with me and my future wife.

"I knew. Sai knew. Kakashi sensei knew. We all knew. Sakura was dying slowly, yet she tried oh-so-hard to hide it. So maybe we are at fault. No one ever tried to help her because she always seemed like she was okay. She would help some old lady before she helped herself, if she ever helped herself at all. There was always something behind that smile. Always something lurking behind the deepest corners of her mind. Maybe it was just me, but, I was too stupid to see. I didn't see the pain. I was just her boy. As was Sai, Kakashi sensei, and Sasuke. I never knew… "

Naruto looked at the Uchiha. Sasuke stood there, stoic as usual. But as an unusual factor, his eyes… were softer. Gentle. "How much love meant to her."

Then Sasuke whispered silently, "How was I supposed to know?" Naruto grunted.

"You were always the densest out of the team, Sasuke. You were sharp, yet you're dense." Naruto said plainly. Sasuke did nothing. "Oh yes you are. Don't deny it, tomato boy." Naruto laughed at his own joke. Sasuke raised a brow. "Oh shut up." Naruto pouted. Sasuke closed his eyes. "Geez, don't get all moody on me. Just because you won't face the truth…" Sasuke glared. "OMG! You're denying it again, teme!"

The audience looked at the scene in front of them. Just from his facial expressions, the Uzumaki and the Uchiha were having a conversation. Naruto was laughing, and one couldn't help but wonder if the Uchiha did something funny. But, Sasuke knew Naruto. Naruto knew Sasuke. _We truly are… her boys…_

"…we truly are brothers…Sasuke." Naruto said after an unnoticed silence. The moment of time was quiet, not a single person dare speak out.

The sky was filled with clouds. My, my, my, could you believe it? It was dark, and rain was bound to fall. "Even Kami can't cry anymore…" Inari whispered. Tazuna put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"No, Inari. It's not Kami…" the elderly man looked up, wrinkled, and sagging, "It is her, who is unable to cry."

"There were so many memories. So many moments, I could've written everything in the world, and no one wouldn't be able to relate to it. Sakura had an ordinary life, and was practically an ordinary girl, yet she was surrounded by people with high names, extraordinary abilities, and unheard of rumors. She was pressured, a lot. Probably more than most of us know. She was, no… IS, a part of Team Seven. The notorious Team Seven. The next generation of Sanin. She had a lot of pains, maybe not like the other boys on her team, but her memories meant so much to her, no matter how pained.

"I never got to tell her I loved her. No, not like I love my wife, but like I love a sister. I never got to tell her how strong her was. I never got to tell her I was sorry for that prank I pulled on her when we were Genin. I never got to say 'Let's go to Ichiraku's for ramen!' when we got back, because she died under the knife, trying to save her. I never got to ask her what 'half a family meant'.

"I remember the day when we were 16. It was my first time training with her, one on one. I underestimated her, but I won in the end. Imagine how she felt. I was going easy on her, and she was trying her hardest. To never get left behind. Maybe she did understand loneliness like Sasuke and I did. Maybe not on an extreme level, but in a level that was understandable. Just like her boys.

"Now she left us all behind. Now she's gone, and she's out of reach. She beat us all to the high gates of heaven, and won. It was her dream to never get left behind… and she achieved it.

"I've watched her grow into a grown girl, and…" he stopped, "I miss her." he breathed. "I admit it. I'm not strong enough not to cry. She torn from me, and I gave her my friendship, my love, and my loyalty. I love my wife, yet I lost a friend. I don't know where, but she took another path somewhere along in the bitterness. I could've saved her life. I lost her. I lost Sakura chan…" he fell to his knees.

"It's my fault. I killed her. It's the rooftop all over again." Naruto smiled, "I told her to stay out of the way. I told her not to interfere… why did she do it anyway? I'm not worth saving if it means giving up something else! Sakura…" the blue eyed teen let his eyes be shadowed by his bangs.

"Was always the peacemaker. The one who kept us together. But we were like a triangle, Team Seven. The three of us at the corners, and Kakashi sensei as the center.

"Sakura depended on me and Sasuke. I depended on Sasuke and her. Kakashi sensei depended on all of us. So when one of the points broke away, we took the fall for someone's selfish actions.

"And by the way… Kakashi sensei?" the said man looked up from the ground slightly. "Do you mind if I mention your team?" the silver haired man, waved him off as a sign to go on.

"Kakashi sensei hurt as much Sakura and I did. Even when he was training us. I'm his dead sensei's son! Sakura followed Rin's path. Sasuke was an exact copy of him, AND was a Uchiha. We were his second chance at protecting the team he never cared for until they were all dead. I think Sakura realized this long before I did.

"Anyway, getting off track. Or there is no track, because I'm just rambling off random things, hehehe…" he laughed sheepishly. "What I mean to say is…"

"Even though I miss her, we have to let her go." he said bitterly, "**I** have to let her go. This isn't another missing nin thing, this is DEATH. No matter what I do, we can never get her back. Bringing her from the grave with a dead body will only bring back her appearance, but her soul will ever be recovered.

"I spent almost half my life with her, and now I wish I had just a tad bit longer. Maybe we could've had a minute just to talk. We never had one of those. Maybe add on to the time we still had," he eyed Sasuke again, "So I could've permanently stamped that smile in my mind. Such bittersweet memories. Remembering the times she called us her boys.

"I really don't want to see her die again, though. Especially by my hands," just stared at his palms, still on his knees. "So, everyone… I'm letting her go. I'm letting her fly like Lee, Neji, and everyone else. If they have the power to let her go, then…" he paused to breathe in some air. "I can release her too.

"Still, I can't help but regret everything. Like it was my fault I didn't stop this from happening. I'm her best friend besides Ino. We were so close. But… I couldn't stop her change. I couldn't stop the light in her eyes from diminishing. I couldn't stop anything. I left her behind, and now she left me behind." he looked up. "We've even, right?"

"I still remember her voice from the final day she was alive…"

"_**NO! NARUTO! SASUKE KUN!"**_

The wind blew gently, circling in random directions. Suddenly, a single tear fell to the ground next to Sakura's casket. "Can you… ever forgive me? Will you ever call us…"

And for the first time since her death… Naruto cried. He cried for her. He cried for the memories. He cried for the dreams. He cried for the past. He cried for the present. He cried for the future. He cried for the moments. He cried for his team. He cried for his friends. He cried for his village. He cried for the people. He cried for her smile. He cried for her friendship. He cried for her passion. He cried for her time. He cried for her death. He cried… for all she stood for:

Smiles. Dreams. Help. Acceptance. Memories. Need. Power. Strength. Life. Light. Cherry Blossoms. The fighters. The Samurai. The love. Her heart. The one she never got back.

"_**It's not your time yet… my boys…"**_

"_**I'll always…"**_

"_**Love you…"**_

"Your boys again?"

And Naruto cried.

And cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Until there was nothing left,

Except for a single dead body, sitting within the wind.

_**SWOOSH**_

"Did you people forget about me already?"

Several people turned their eyes towards the far corner in the front. A girl was perched on one of the rocks on the Hokage monument, sitting there silently. Her pink locks sitting upon her shoulders, green eyes glistening. The girl was beautiful, except for the unknown scar marring the left side of her face. Kakashi's eyes widened, as well did half of the Jounin and ANBU.

"Impossible… you're supposed to be dead…" the masked Jounin said lowly, a scowl probably on his face. The girl shrugged. "Am I?" she questioned, and continued, "Hokage sama, could you please inform everyone why I'm here? And better yet…who I am?"

The Hokage sighed. "You're probably here for more reasons than one." Tsunade rolled a hand through her hair, face slightly red from crying. "You're always been the more complex type of person…Haruno Fujiko."

* * *

**Oh. Oh. Oh! Oh bam!**

**That's right… I'm going to reveal…**

**FUJIKO'S IDENTITY!**

**OMG!**

**O.O!**

**After about /looks at chapter amount/ 16 chapters, and /looks at reviews, alerts, etc./ 226 reviews, and four c2s, 84 favs, and 96 alerts later…**

**OMG. I MEAN, LIKE, OMFG.**

**I'm sooooo happy :D**

**Enjoy the suspense for now, my lucky, lucky readers!**

**And oh yes, I did use the song 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray somewhere in the chappie :P**

**LOL**

**_Any whoo, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my loyal reviewers/Kisses everyone of them/_**

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**


	18. Fujiko 1

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

------------------------------//

Sasuke seriously did not like the spotlight he was in. Just standing there, awaiting some sort of sharp dagger to kill him. But the sharp, almost stunning, look coming from Fujiko's eyes was another story.

For a second, those eyes… were just a little bit warmer. Her hair… was just a little bit longer. Her frown… was curved just a little bit up. Her scar… was no longer there. And for a second… she was right by his side, laughing.

Like she always had been.

Fujiko hopped off the rock, and walked towards Naruto. The teen stood, and held his ground. The look on Fujiko's face was strikingly familiar to Hers. Cold, serious, emotionless… empty. Naruto eyed the girl with the same amount of force she gave him. Suddenly… she smiled. Not a Her kind smile, but a haunting, sickly sweet smile, that left a strange residue in Sasuke's mind. It was rather disgusting, yet oh-so-beautiful.

The blonde saw the look in the girl's eyes as well. He had no idea who she was, but she was so… unusual. She had Sakura's face, but a whole other aura. And that scar… it sent shivers up and down Naruto's spine. The way her eyes just went right through, and pierced that soft spot he tried to hide. It's like she saw it without even trying. To tell the truth, he felt like… he was being looked at by… Uchiha Itachi.

_Impossible. He's dead._ Naruto tried to convince himself, failing miserably._ Itachi is dead, Itachi is dead…_ despite his thoughts, a sudden deep voice said, **Oh yes he is… oh yes indeed.** Kyuubi. It was hard to know if the demon was being sarcastic or not, but Naruto didn't reply. Fujiko was so close to him, her feeling (that sweet, kind, ugly, and overpowering aura…) absorbing him. Her smile was even more lingering up close.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Naruto. Hm. Sakura talked about you all the time. I can see why." she placed a gloved hand upon his face. Her eyes held an affectionate look in them, as she rolled her fingertips on his scarred cheeks.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, not hearing Tsunade's voice, or anything else beyond Fujiko's form. The said girl laughed.

"Is it not obvious, Naruto kun?" she purred lovingly. "I am Haruno Fujiko." Naruto held his breath for some reason. She had paused. Taking the moment to get away, he pushed her so he was out of her reach. She pouted, and smiled again.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of your teammate's _sister._" she came closer. Naruto took out a kunai, and held it tightly. She laughed, "Ha! You seriously think that puny thing's gonna hurt me? Please try harder." she reached out, and bent the kunai in half. She threw the weapon to the ground, her hands bleeding slightly from the blade.

Naruto backed up some more. He snarled, "Sakura chan never had a sister! She only had a mother and a father, and they were both civilians!" Naruto set up a defensive front, trying to hide his disbelief.

Fujiko shook her head, "Oh, Naruto kun. How foolish you are." she slowly made her way to the podium that Naruto stood a minor distance from. "Sakura never mentioned her family, huh?" Naruto's pose tensed. Looking away from the blonde, she looked at the crowd.

"She never told any of you, huh?!" she screamed into the crowd. "She never told you about her onee-chan (sister, I think), huh?!" she yelled louder. "She never told you I ever existed, huh?!"

Naruto stared at the girl, and said, "Yes she did." Fujiko stared at him, and crossed her arms stubbornly, her soulless emerald eyes glaring suspiciously at him. "Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"Tell me what half a family means."

And for the smallest of moments… there was a large look of pain in her eyes.

* * *

"Keep your guard up. She's a traitor to this village. And make sure you keep an eye out for _them_." Tsunade whispered harshly to Kakashi. The Jounin nodded, and he signaled the ANBU behind him. Tsunade made a face. 

_I don't know why you came back, Fujiko… maybe for your sister, maybe for your parents…_ Tsunade thought sourly, _But you lost the trust of this village the minute you went over the time limit.

* * *

_

Fujiko looked down. She knew he was going to ask that. She looked at the audience, and said, "My sister and I… rarely got along." she bit her lip, "And I won't deny it.

"She and I fought almost every night, on almost every subject you can think of. One of the only things we agreed on was love. We were sisters, and despite our intense debates, we still loved each other. We were family… we could only hold one another up.

"Maybe Sakura mentioned… _hints_, to you. Maybe they weren't obvious, but they were there. Let's just say… our family life wasn't the most glamorous. Our father was a civilian, but our mother, unknown to most, was a ninja. A kunoichi. Her excellent chakra control, her large heart, her hair, her smile, all of those things belonged to her. Me and Sakura got them.

"Our father, on the other hand… he was old. By the time he died, I was only eight years old, with a little sister, and a single mother who broke down after he died. By the time I was 10, our mother…" Fujiko paused, looking for the right word.

Sasuke looked at Fujiko, from head to toe. She did share the same characteristics as Her, exclude that scar. He could just imagine what their mother looked like. She was probably beautiful. Suddenly, Fujiko's words sunk in.

"…sacrificed herself... For the sake of a mission's success. So, I was 10 years old with a two year old sister whispering, 'Onee-chan? I saw mama murdered! She's dead!' over and over, until the point I would yell at her, and tell her to go to bed without dinner." Fujiko bit her lips some more. "Then, I'd feel guilty, and come up with a plate, only to find her asleep, doing exactly as told. Then I'd feel REALLY guilty, and slip it underneath her door for her to eat when I left the next morning.

"So that what half a family means. It was always just me and her: our parents dead. We also have another sister… Natsumi." Fujiko laughed again, "Oh god, if I only knew if she was still alive. But I'm pretty sure she isn't, so that's just that. The Haruno family is dead. I'm the only one left.

"Can you imagine how it feels?" Fujiko questioned the crowd, "To be 10 years old, and your little sister calls you _mother?_ Can you see how it must be like for a 10 year old to support a fully grown woman, who then dies, then support a two year old? I took on so many missions, it wasn't even funny. I took three days off at the max to heal, eat, recuperate. 72 hours to help out my sister train, cook, _learn_. Now that I see her, I feel like a failure. I was a horrible mother, and sister.

"But that's that." Fujiko said simply, not a single tear falling. "And ah. Sakura wrote letters. Oh yeah, she wrote them often. I loved those letters.

"She talked about all of you. From the Yamanaka," Ino popped up, and stared at the Haruno girl, "to Sai san." Sai smirked slightly. "She cherished every moment she spent with all of you, described every feature of your person, every movement. She sent it to me, and I'd send letters back."

Not too many people understood what Fujiko meant by all of this. She knew it, she knew she was just rambling like the others did. She didn't care either. This was her life, and she knew that Sakura's had ended.

"I can see in everyone's eyes…" Fujiko started again after a moment of silence, "That you wished Sakura was me."

Ino cried some more. It was the truth. This girl -this _woman_- looked just like Her in almost every way. In every aspect, Ino had somehow wished, and desired, the woman to be Sakura. Alive and well. How she knew that Sakura was dead, and wasn't coming back, and she wanted to say goodbye…

Fujiko went on, "I saw it. Don't deny it. You all wanted her to be me. For me to be her. You all wanted Sakura to be alive. But it's impossible. You hear me? No jutsu, no spell, no unwanted life could do a thing. Bringing a soul back is not the same as having the actual person. **You can't bring back the dead**. That's the cycle of life. No matter how much a girl can cry in a lifetime, no matter how many people cared… Haruno Sakura is dead. Get over yourselves." Fujiko stared out into the horizon.

"And I'll admit it." she cracked. "I want my little sister back. I want to be two years old again, and I want to love my daddy like any other girl does to her father." Ayame of Ichiraku's hung onto her father, and buried her face into the folds of his robe. "I want my mother! I want my family, the one I was born into again!" Fujiko looked down, she shook her head, and then raised her voice. "I WANT TO COME HOME!"

* * *

Tsunade froze. Fresh tears fell from the woman's face, as she saw the woman ahead of her slam her fist again and again onto the podium, yet not sobbing nor crying, nor tearing. Haruno Fujiko. A woman of many names, and thousand of lifetimes. One of many missing nin. One of many who realized they wanted to come home… and it was too late. 

"Oh Fujiko… what have you done to your life?"

* * *

Naruto was confused. Not that he wasn't used to being confused, but everyone who was older than 25... Were crying all over again. Hinata gave a miserable look towards him, and her swiftly returned to her side. He rubbed her thigh in a comforting way. He whispered over to Kakashi, "Kakashi sensei…?" 

"She's not 17." this caught the almost forgotten Uchiha's ear. "She's 26. She's just shorter than most." Naruto still didn't get it. But he could tell. Fujiko had the eyes of sorrow, mixed in with the signs of insanity. Something only a weasel could have.

* * *

Fujiko heard Kakashi. She straightened, and took what pride she had left after that little episode. Dusting her hair back, she said, "And yes. I am a missing nin. And yes, I came into this village under a fake name and age. And yes, I left this village an ANBU. And yes, I was meeting with a man outside this village. But no, I didn't leave because I hated this village… 

"I did it for love." she wrapped her arms around her waist, and said, "I did it for my family. The one I am the mother and wife of."

Her deep eyes looked into the far corner of the area. Suddenly, heads turned, and several shadows were moving at incredibly fast paces to the front. But what surprised everyone was the light voice that screamed, "MOMMY!"

"My babies!" she shouted, and ran down the aisle to the two toddlers. They collided, and then, and only then… did she begin to cry.

* * *

_She… has a family._ Sasuke thought. The woman was nuzzling her son's hair, while holding onto her other daughter close. At closer inspection, he saw the black hair, and endless onyx eyes on the children. His eyes narrowed. They had pale skin. Absolutely flawless pale white skin. 

And within a second, he had torn Fujiko away from her children, and he gazed at the two kids below him. His Sharingan was fully activated. It didn't take long for the children to grow slightly afraid, but it didn't seem to faze them as much as it did to others.

"You two…" he snarled. He grabbed both their wrists, and painfully squeezed them. The girl yelped in pain, and the boy began to whimper and cry. "Who are you?! Who is your father?!" he shouted. The girl began to wail. Another girl, 16 or so, ran at full speed down the row, and stopped before the Uchiha. As Sasuke stared, two voices chimed and boomed instantaneously with a "UNHAND MY CHILDREN, NOW!"

And behind him, two figures clanged a pair of kunais to Sasuke's neck. The 18 year old calmly released the two crying kids, and they ran into the 16 year old's arms.

"Onee chan!" the girl sobbed. Sasuke gave her another glance over before turning to meet a pair of eyes much more darker than his own.

Tenten's hand went up to her mouth, and she whispered, "Oh my god…" Neji put a protective arm around her, as Naruto did the same for Hinata. Naruto gritted his teeth. _He was supposed to be dead…_

**Yet here he is, alive and well. **Kyuubi chuckled. **And with a few cubs too. Oh, how cute.** Naruto made a face at the inner demon's words, before returning his eyes to the sight in front of him.

Tsunade stood up, and glared at the man that stood along side of the only Haruno left. If, she was still a Haruno. Her mouth opened slightly, as she whispered, "Oh, now you've done it, Fujiko. You've done the impossible."

A smirk appeared on the older man's face. "Hello, foolish little brother."

* * *

**HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

**

* * *

**

…**OMG…**

**I JUST REALIZED… SOMETHING'S COMING. SOMETHING…**

**SOMETHING **_**STRANGE**_

**AND THAT SOMETHING IS…**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER O.O?!**

**Okay, maybe not. ****But the next chapter is just going to be a continuation of Fujiko's wonderful speech****. Along with the answers for the majority of the questions on chapter 13.**

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**


	19. Worship

A/N

**R**_**E**_**A**DA**T L****E****A**_S_**T THE L**_**A**_**S****T **_**(**_five_**)**__**SENTENCES**_**.**

* * *

YES PEOPLE, THANK THE HEAVENS, IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING AN AUTHORESS NOTE BY ACTUALLY SUBMITTING A CHAPTER…(S)

Anyway, as you all should know, or didn't know until now, I haven't been updating/submitting recently (that's the understatement of the summer. More like four months and six days, or so). And here's my excuse:

I HAVE NONE. SUE ME NOW, OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE/GRUDGE.

It's true, I have absolutely nothing for you, my beloved readers. I do have a bunch of ¾ written documents for you, but who the hell wants that? Oh wait. I lie. I do have an excuse -cries- .

Anyway, as the few of you whom I told this particular pitiful story to know, I did have most of my stories planned… on sticky notes and scraps of paper scattered all over my desk. So the one day my house cleaner comes, I forget to put the precious plans away in a safe place. Whoops. In the trash they went. You have no idea how many times I banged my head on the previously mentioned desk (a lot, let's just put it that way).

So then I tried remembering what I wanted to write and just winged it. After a while, that didn't work. So now here I am, with a bunch of ¾ written documents, and a goldfish memory. I seriously have tried everything; but the chapters look like crap. And I know this is a really bad excuse, and I may have lied to some of you because I was embarrassed of the reason.

I owe all of you an apology. Especially to the ones I made promises to and broke them. A special apology goes to Zanibarr for waiting on me to post on Speak For Her; which I miraculously found the plans for behind my desk (after typing ¾ of it up, I had to start over). The wonderful Zanibarr has generously submitted a side story for Speak For Her, which I will get the link for on my profile. Albeit I am currently typing Speak For Her, the rest of you are going to have considered the stories on hiatus. A LONG ONE. I hope all of you can forgive me.

-Stories (exception of Speak For Her) are on Hiatus.  
-Worship Zanibarr as you read her Speak For Her side story.  
-Please accept apology from, and forgive, Ukeire

-Goldfish have the memory of about three seconds. So does Ukeire.

-End


End file.
